That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May -
by mewangel26
Summary: Four girls, May, Dawn, Leaf, and Misty. Four Boys, Drew, Barry, Gary, and Ash. All 'hate' and tease eachother in away. But, when summer comes along there wouldn't be no supervision on a island that would be called their 'Summer Vacation'. It's Girls vs. Boys! Will love come along including jealousy? Gotta read and review!
1. Last Day Of School!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 1

Angel: Yo what's up! First ever story of Drew and May! Well, I've done other stories but it's like Pokemon and Tokyo/Mew Mew Power, but this is my first post! So, I hope you enjoy it.

May: Kk!

Chapter 1: Last Day of School

**Normal POV**

Last day of school, May woke up by the sound of her alarm on her cell phone. Argh! This should be last time I would ever hear this alarm! She thought. Hey, it is!

May sat up and looked at the clock. 7am. It's the last day of school, which means the last day of waking up at 7 in the morning, geez how could people wake up so early, the last time getting teased by boys and mostly the most hottest boy in the school, aka, the school's heart throb, the king of jerks, and the player, what do his fan girls see in him?

Drew...

May snapped out of her thought as she heard her mother call out. "May, you better be awake! Don't want you to miss the last day of school, I really want to know if you'll get the honor roll this year!" May rolled her eyes. "I'm up, mom!"

May got up and went to the bathroom, she took a quick shower. In her towel she looked in her closet to find something cute to wear, not like she's going to do it for the boys, mostly Drew. She smirked at the thought.

_Bzzzzz!_

Her phone vibrated, she turned to look at the display which said, 1 new text message. She stopped what she was doing and jumped on her bed grabbing her phone off her bed side table. She unlocked her code on her phone and went on the message.

**From: Dawn**

**OMFG, It's the last day of school, the best day of the whole entire year! :P This is our chance to wear something hot in front of the boys, I really want to get Barry or Paul's attention! Their so hot! Lol, So what are you doing this summer?**

**7:20am**

May chuckled, at Dawn's text. Dawn is May's best friend in the whole entire world, Leaf's the second than Misty. May touched reply on her phone and start texting away.

**To: Dawn**

**Lol, Dawn your such a hyprocrite! Why don't you pick Barry, he's more fun than Paul, Paul is so... Not to be mean but, Cold and boring a gazillion times... Anyway's I'm excited for the last day! I can't wait until the day's over! I have no idea what to do this summer! **

May touched send and went back to what she was doing. May took out a red shirt t-shirt, she put it on and she put on dark denim skinny jeans, and black boot's that go under her knee. Then she went to her desk and put on a white buttoned jacket over her shirt, she buttoned it half way up, and pulled the sleeves up to her elbows, she put a red head band on, leaving her brunette bangs hang out, and added light natural makeup, she went in the washroom and brushed her teeth, she was ready.

May turned over to the clock which said 7:45 am, it didn't take her two long, she guessed. Than her phone vibrated again.

**From: Dawn**

**Don't tell **_**me **_**what to do, I can choose between them two and it would be... Well never mind I'm ready to roll, I texted Leaf and Misty and they said their ready, see you down at the school gates quarter after, Love ya May!**

**7:47am**

Shit, Why does school have to start so darn early!? May thought as she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. "Morning, my beautiful family!" May said with a happy but tired smile.

"Morning, Princess!" Her father said as he kissed her cheek. "Your mom is making pancakes, hope your starving."

"I am!" May said as she sat down at the table, "What kind is it this time, Mom?" She asked her mother politly.

"This week it's chocolate chip." Her mother said calmly as she set a plate in front of May. "Thank you." May said as she grabbed the kniffe and fork and munched away.

"Your welcome, hun." Her mother said as her smile appeard softly. "So, it's already the last day of school, one more year than you'll be out of school and have a wonderful adventure you can ever imagine."

"Thanks mom," She swallowed the last of the pancake and got up. "Gotta go!" She looked at the time which said 8am. "Love you guys!"

"Love you, sweetheart have a good day, and bring home another honor roll!" Her dad said.

May giggled, "Ok.." She said unsure about that.

May closed the door and started walking towards her school. When she made it to the school gates, she saw Dawn standing there with Leaf and Misty.

"Hey!" May shouted and started to run toward them.

"May," Dawn spoke and reached out for me. I grabbed her arms and gave her a big hug.

Then May hugged Leaf and Misty, "You guy look amazing!" May said looking at the outfits their wearing. Leaf looked at May's outfit, "You look the best yourself!"

May looked at her outfit. "Oh, this I just picked something random out, does it look good?"

Dawn and Misty looked at her shocked. "Hunny, Leaf did say you looked the best." Misty said. "Is she ever wrong?" Leaf smirked at Misty, "Of course not!" Leaf said crossing her arms.

"Come on what are we waiting for, let's go inside it's free time at school so we can say by to everyone." Dawn said. May's faced shrunk. "Argh! I keep forgetting we didn't have to come to school on the last day!" May stomped her foot.

"Don't worry, May. We all did until Dawn spoke it up just now." Leaf glared at Dawn. Dawn flushed. "Uh, well. You know it's the last day we can see the guys." She said.

May sighed. "All well, let's go inside."

The girls went inside the school and there was everybody hugging, laughing, talking. Some people must be moving this summer. Eh, what ever it is it's not my problem. May thought.

"Where are the guys?" Dawn asked as she looked around. May chuckled, "Oh, Dawn." Leaf checked her forehead to see if she has a 'boy fever' again. "Yep, she has it." Leaf said. Misty giggled. "What's wrong with you and the guys, their rude, and immature."

"Oh, really?" We heard someone say behind us. The four girls all turned around and shreiked. "You think were immature? Baby, were nothing like that." Ash said as he leaned closer to the blushing Misty. "W-well it's true!" She snapped.

"You weren't talking about me were you, Dawn?" Barry said coming up behind the now blushing Dawn. She turned around and saw Barry's face like right there. "Ahh, no... I mean.. Ah.." Oh, Dawn. May thought as she smirked.

Behind all the jibber jabber was Drew leaning againts the wall watching the whole thing. There he is... May thought as she was drowned in her thoughts about him. Drew, the one with the green silky hair, the one with that smirk on his lips, just everything is perfect. Then someone touched May which snapped her out of her thoughts again.

May looked over and saw that Leaf had cling on to her as she looked at the approching Gary."Aw, Leaf, don't want to say your last goodbye to me?" He said with a smirk. "Get away from me, and No!" Leaf spoke at him angerly. "Come on just a kiss goodbye?" May nearly bursted out laughing, she looked over at her idol and saw that he heard what Gary said, to prove was that funny looking smirk on.

Leaf let go of May and ran away from Gary, "Don't Gary!" She shouted as he started chasing her around. "I hate you!" Gary still had his smirk. "Love you too, Babe."

Geez...

While May was leaning on the lockers watching the scared but irritated Leaf running away from Gary, May felt someone lean right beside her. May slowly turned her head and saw Drew leaning on the locker right beside her, flickering his shinny locks, he looked straight at her.

"I guess this just leaves you and me." He smirked. Great... May thought sarcasticly. May had feelings for Drew but never told anybody, no, not even her friends, not even Dawn, She felt bad.

"I'm not a fighting type... but I love teasing you..." He said as he put his hand behind him. "W-what does that suppose to mean?" May asked him as she frowned. "Never mind, here." Drew said as he pulled a rose out of his pocket. "I planted it myself, it's yours, take it." May was about to grab the rose from him until she thought of what he did to other girls in the school, breaking their innocent hearts, each and everyone of them. I'm not going to fall for him, he's just a player, I can't I just can't. May thought as her hand moved away from the rose. "No." May said and walked away from him.

Drew wasn't going to let this one get away, "And why not?" He asked following her. "Because, I'm not going to fall for your tricks. It's always the same thing to every other girl in this damn school!" May answered. "Now, stay away from me! Even if you are my childhood friend." Drew smirked. "Yeah I am, that's why I wanted to give you this rose." May raised an eyebrow. "Still not happening." She said.

Drew just looked at her and rapidly turned and walked away, "Fuck her." She heard him say. May gritted her teeth. Fuck him. She thought.

Misty, Leaf, and Dawn all came up to her. "Phew, I thought this fight would go on forever." Misty said. "Yeah, I thought Gary was going to chase me for eternity!" Leaf agreed. "Not to mention fighting between two 'losers'" Dawn said with a smirk. "Losers?" Misty said confused. "I thought you liked them." "Quotes, Misty, quotes..." Dawn said.

"Whatever, forget them. Lets figure out what were going to do this summer." May said.

The three girls nodded in agreement.

Angel: That's all for today! I've figured out what there going to do this summer! Just when I put "Let's figure out what were going to do this summer." Too. Lol

May: Tell me! I want to know!

Angel: Nope gotta wait for the next chappie! Review! Bye!


	2. The Ride To The Island!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 2

Angel: Hey, I decided to post another one since I already wrote it!

**Chapter 2: The Ride To The Island**

"Are you serious!?" Leaf yelled. "Tell me she's kidding! Tell me she's not kidding!" Leaf shook Misty. Misty sweat dropped. "She's not kidding."

Leaf pushed Misty and ran up to Dawn. "Oh my fricken god, Dawn. I love you a thousand times!" Dawn giggled slightly. "I know," she said. "Thank my parents." Leaf got all excited.

Ah, that Leaf.. May thought as she wondered how fun there going to have this summer. Dawn just explained that her parents got a huge cabin at her parents very own island. There was everything there. Water, sand, the woods, a grocery store and pretty much it. It's going to feel like summer to the very end! I can see it. May thought.

"So what do you guys think? Want to come?" Dawn asked. Leaf had a 'Are you kidding me?' look on her face. "Of course, I would be there every summer!" Leaf jumped up and down. "I wouldn't miss it Dawn," Misty said. "I'm so there. You make it sound so fun!" Dawn nodded. "May?"

May looked up at Dawn and stood up. "I'm in!" she said. Then they all did a huge group hug. I love my friends so much! May thought.

On the other hand, there were the boys. Drew just explained to them that his parents friends got an island and shared it with his parents, they got a huge cabin. Plus it's the only cabin on the whole island with a grocery store for free.

"Wait, wait, wait! So, are you telling us to come to your cabin this summer?!" Gary asked. Drew gave a smirk at his close buddy, "Yeah, what eles am I explaining it for?" Gary smiled. "So," Drew sighed. "Anyone want to come?" Ash, Barry, and Gary all jumped up. "Yeah!" They said in usion except for Paul. "Paul?" Drew looked at his cold friend. "Eh, I'm busy this summer, why would I want to go on a boring island?"

"Geez Paul, if you didn't want to come just say so, don't have to insult it." Drew said. "Hmph." Paul got up from the grass and walked away. "I'll see you guys soon."

"Ah, who needs him!" Barry said. "We can have fun without him, even though the whole entire time we are." Barry finished. "I heard that!" Paul yelled. Barry sweat dropped.

"So, when are we leaving?" Ash asked.

"Tonight?!" All the girls said in usion. Dawn nodded her head, "Next ferry comes tonight and the last day of summer. And guess what?!" She yelled.

"What?!" All the boys said.

"There would be no parents or supervision." Dawn and Drew said together.

The boys were on the other side of the school as the girls.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Leaf exclaimed. "Let's roll!" Gary finished.

The girls had enough of school for today, as for the boys at the same time. The boys left first since they were at the front of the school. "Better pack up your room boys, were going to be there as long as the summer ends." Drew said.

While the girls were walking towards the front of the school gates, "Girls, you might have to clean out your room if were going to be there all summer." Dawn said. "Like actually!" May said. "I'll go shopping for some food for tonight." Misty said. "So we don't have to worry about it for awhile." "Thanks, Misty." Dawn said.

We all went our seperate ways.

"Mom! Dad!" May hollard to her parents. "Can I go and spend the summer with my friends?!" "Where, sweetie?" May's mother came in followed by her father. "On a island."

"Hmm..." Her father thought for awhile. "Please, daddy, I'm sixteen years old, I'm mature, old enought to have an adventure right now, am I?" May's mother looked at her Husband. "Remember, hunny? We use to go somewhere like that when we were teenagers. We went with our friends. That's when we found that we loved eachother."

May wanted to roll her eyes. "How wild that was.." Her father spoke. "Hmm... Ahh, sure." May didn't quite hear that. "Huh?" "Go on, have fun! But not to much fun!" May ran and hugged her father. "Dad it's just me and the girls, it's not like the boys would come." But she was wrong.

May was finishing packing at least four suite cases, a back pack and her purse. She was ready. Her phone vibrated in her pocket.

**From: Leaf**

**Hey, are you ready? My parents are going to pick you up since you live near me. I hope your ready! See you in ten! Love ya!**

**1:37pm**

May smiled and texted back.

**To: Leaf**

**You bet I am, and thanks! XOXO**

Was all she texted.

Ten minutes pass and she heard a honk in front of the house. She jumped up and ran to the door opening it all the way. "Leaf!" May gave her a hug, May and Leaf are close as well, not as close as May and Dawn.

Leaf helped May with the suite cases and headed for the ferry. When they parked near the ferry they saw Misty and Dawn coming out of Dawn's father's bronco.

"Dawn!" They all heard Dawn's father say. "Yeah, dad?" She said in response. The blunette looked at her dad in shock when he gave her the car keys. "I want you to have this bronco. I'm so proud of you on passing your drivers licence." Her father hugged her as the girls awwed them. "Thank you so much dad, I love you!" "Love you too."

"Come on girls put your things in the bronco!" Dawn said. And they did, and shockingly it all fit. "Ready girls?" Dawn said as she turned the car on. "Ready!" They all said.

Dawn drove the car on the ferry, they parked at the front.

With the boys they were on Gary's car.

"Everybody here?" Gary asked looking through the mirror. "Very funny, Gary." Drew said in the passengers seat. "Now, drive on the fricken boat or were going to miss our chance." Gary sweat dropped. "What ever you say!" And he drove the car onto the ferry. The doors closed just when they parked in the back. Which they didn't see the car that was parked on front.

"Hmm..." Ash said. Barry looked at the confused Ash. "What's wrong? Hungry?" Barry said with a smirk. "That, and we're the only one's on this ferry." "It's a island, Ash. Who would want to go on a empty but beautiful island?" Barry asked. "Uhh... Us?" Ash replied. Barry sighed. An awkward silence filled the car. Until Ash broke it once again. "I'm hungry? Anybody brought food?" All the guys groaned but Drew had no expression. "Better bite your nails guys," Drew spoke. "It's going to be a three hour ride." Ash nearly cried as Gary and Barry exclaimed.

On the other car, "Girls... I forgot to tell you this..." Dawn spoke. Uh oh.. They thought. "It's going to be a three hour ride..." "What!?" They all exclaimed. May sighed. "Your lucky I brought a case of music." May said. "Your lucky I brought food." Misty said. "Your lucky I'm still your friend." Leaf said. Dawn suddenly felt bad. "I'm sorry you guys..." The blunette said. Then her brunette friend comfort her. "It's all right, Dawn. Were going to have fun all summer, don't start being upset now." May said. Dawn nodded.

Then they spent the ride listening and singing to there favorite music and eating.

There was Ash starving to death. "Guys I don't think I can last another minute without food!" Ash complained. "Ash," Gary said. "It's only been three minutes." Ash sighed. "You know what Ash?" Drew said. "Your more dense then Barry." "Yeah." Barry agreed. "Hey, what does that suppose to mean!?" Barry yelled at Drew angerly. "Just saying..." Drew said crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "Gee, Drew." Gary spoke. "Your nearly cold than Paul." "No I'm not, I'm just tired." Drew said. "Whatever." Gary shrugged.

An hour past, and May was getting tired of eating and listening to music. "I'm so darn full!" May said leaning her head back. "Same. Let's do something before we die here." Dawn said. Misty thought for a minute. "Let's..." Then Leaf shouted out of know where, "Lets play Truth or Dare!"

May cursed in her mind as Dawn and Misty agreed. "You guys know I hate playing truth or dare." May said as she sighed. "Please, May. It would be fun. It will take our minds off of throwing up and being bored." Dawn said. "Come on, May. I'll go first for a change." Misty said as they always voted May to start. "Fine." May said.

"Ok, Ok." Misty started. "Dawn truth or dare?" Dawn had a angry look on as she knew what the question was. "Truth." Dawn picked. "Who would you pick Barry or Paul." Dawn gritted her teeth. "I hate you, Misty." Dawn mumbled loud enough that Misty could hear. "Love you too!" Dawn thought for a moment as she opened her mouth to revial her answer. "Barry." She said. "Awwwwe!" Leaf exclaimed. "You too would be such a cute couple! We should hook you guys up!" Dawn glared at her friend. "Not happening!" Dawn shouted. "Ok, Dawn you go!" Misty said with a smirk.

May wasn't really paying any attention as she was looking at her phone which the clock said 2:48pm. It would be faster if we took a helicopter. May thought. "May!" Dawn shouted at the zoned out May. "Huh?!" May snapped out. "Truth or Dare?" May sighed. "You might as well play without me..." May said. "What? Why? Did I accidently crashed your thoughts of you and Drew?" Dawn said teasingly. "No! I don't even like him! I just wished he burned in hell!" May snapped. Dawn slouched down. "Sorry..." Dawn said. May cooled down a bit. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Can I sleep?" May asked the shocked Dawn. "Uh, sure go ahead."

May leaned back on her chair and closed her eyes, dreaming of what she thought it was.

Drew.

Angel: That's it for today! Make sure to Review! I would love for you to do that! BYE!


	3. Not Just Four but Eight!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 3

Angel: Ah, got a review! Thanks again!

Keep calm and read on...

**Chapter 3: Not Just Four but Eight**

**Normal POV**

An hour past and Dawn gently woke up the sleeping May, "May, we're here, wake up..." May slowly opened her eyes as she looked at her blunette friend. "Hm...?" May blinked. "We're here." May sat up straight and looked out the window and saw a huge beautiful white house sitting in front of them. "Woah.."

"Come on, sleepy head!" Leaf hollard out to May. "Let's explore our new home!" May hopped out the veichal and slammed the door. Dawn took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. Dawn opened it. "Girls, meet your new home!" May was the first one to see, "Sweet!" Then Misty, "Awsome!" Then Leaf, "This is paradise!"

The first thing they saw in the home was a bright white living room, it had a huge flat screen T.V. Can't believe there is cable over here. May thought. White cousions, a coffee table, and a few random dressers here and there. Next was the dinning room, the huge kitchen and then upstairs.

"How many rooms, Dawn?" Misty asked kindly. "Um, pretty sure mom said eight." Dawn replied. "If it's a pretty big house then there should be." Leaf chuckled. "Come on girls," Dawn said. "Let's pick our rooms!" They all agreed and ran upstairs trying as hard as they can pulling up their belongings.

Dawn was the first one to get to the top since most of her summer stuff was pretty much there. She went to the room at the end of the hall way at the very top. Misty was the second she ran to the room near Dawn's room, then Leaf she went to the room on the other side of the hallway, and May went to the room beside Leaf and right across from Dawn's room.

May through all her stuff on the floor and jumped on the queen size bed. She sighed. "We're finally here.." May whispered to herself. May closed her eyes as she went deep in thought. Imagine Drew was here, I would be in shock, I would _probably_ run over to him and start hugging him, only if... May laughed at her thought. Like that would happen, we're way to far away from home, and I'm sure he wouldn't want to come on a boring island, away from his friends.. May finished her thought. And again she was wrong.

May sat up from her bed when she heard someone yell. "What the hell!?" May blinked. That sounded like Misty. Then she heard four feet running out of their rooms and running downstairs. "What are you guys doing here?!" She heard Dawn.

May got up and ran out her door, she ran downstairs and saw the girls and the boys... Wait the _BOYS!?_ May was completely shocked and out of her mind. There she was standing on the last step of the stair case, looking shockly at the unexpected Drew. He looked right at her shocked himself.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Dawn shouted at them. Gary stuttered, "Uhh, it was his idea!" Gary pointed at Drew. Dawn looked away from Gary and onto Drew. "Explain!" She demanded. Drew sighed as his smirk appeared. Oh god that smirk... May thought as she was hypnotised.

Then Drew flickered his green locks, "Well," He started. "I can ask you the same thing." Dawn's face was nearly red in anger. "I asked FIRST!" Drew raised an eyebrow at the blunette. "My parents sorta own this island." Drew said simply. Dawn's eyes widen. "But my parents mainly own this island!" Drew tilted his head. "Then I guess your parents are my parents friends. So there!"

"No fair!" Dawn yelled. "We were here first!" Misty also yelled. "Then how are we going to leave? The boat just left?" Ash said with one of his goofy smirks. "Then be a good little gentleman and sleep outside!" Leaf said pointing out the door.

Gary smirked. "Come on gorgeous, you don't really want to kick me out do you?" Leaf had three shades of red on her face. "Uhh..." Barry stepped up to Dawn, "Come on, Dawn, please!" Dawn glared at the blonde haired boy that was on his knee's. Dawn sighed as she gave up on his cuteness. "Fine!"

Barry got up and smiled, "Thanks!" Then he hugged her. Dawn blushed. Misty looked at Dawn. "Why Dawn!? I thought we had enough of them at school, please don't make the immature boys stay here!" Misty had tears in her eyes. "Come on Misty!" Ash said grabbing her hand. "Maybe we changed!" Misty glared at Ash, "How? Give me one good reason to believe you!" "I'll make you dinner!" Misty blushed. "O-Ok..."

"Good idea, Ash!" Dawn shouted out of know where. "You guys are going to make dinner for us girls, since you were the last ones here!" Dawn put her hands on her hips, as a smile appeared. Barry's face then went pale. "But I don't know how to cook..." Dawn looked at him. "Well, it's time to learn!" Dawn smirked. "Learning?" Barry whined. "On summer vacation?!"

May was enjoying what was happening in front of her until Drew came along. "I guess this time we can spend quality time together, huh?" May's face flushed. "Like I said grass head, never gonna happen!" Drew smirked at her. "Oh really? I can prove you wrong." May looked away. "How are you going to do that? I know every one of your tricks, green head so don't even bother!"

"Except for one." Drew mumbled. "Huh?" May didn't really quite hear clearly. "I said you'll see." May smirked. "Whatever, Grass head!"

Ok, May. You don't like him, remember you don't like him... He kissed many other girls so why should I even bother? May thought to herself.

May looked over at Drew who was playing with the rose he tried to give to her earlier. "I'm keeping this rose, just in case you changed your mind." Drew said glancing over at the staring May. She frowned. "I never change my mind, Drew. I-I've seen better gifts then a rose." May lied. "Oh, really?" Drew's smirk appeared. "Like what?" May looked away from him. "I-I'ts not important, and stop talking to me." Drew looked back at the rose. "I know you'll change your mind." Drew mumbled. May suddenly snapped, "I said don't talk to me, Loser!"

Drew sighed as he flicked his hair. "I was talking to myself, airhead!" May gritted her teeth. Your so on my last nerves right now! May thought as she turned away from him. "Whatever!" May stomped up the stairs and went to her room.

"I might as well unpack, it will surely take my mind off that green headed freak." May mumbled to herself. May took out her phone and put it on her stereo, she put some music on and blasted it only that she could hear.

Just when she finished unpacking her last suite case she heard a knock on the door. "May?" She heard Dawn. "Yeah?" May replied and turned down her music. "Us girls are going out for a tan, wanna come?" Dawn asked. May finished the last of her clothes and put her suite cases away. Tan? She thought. May never went tanning, she just automaticly turned dark just from being out side. But tanning? May thought. "Um, I guess I'll just hang with you guys." May agreed. "Ok, Me and the girls are already in our bathing suites, we'll wait for you downstairs." Dawn said through the door. "K!"

May wasn't really a girly girl as you may think. She doesn't like exposing herself and show off her inner beauty. May didn't know what to do. May looked through her dresser, she pulled out her bathing suites, as in bikini's, that Dawn and Leaf bought for her last summer. May frowned and put on a red bikini, over top of it was her white, nearly see through jacket, pulling the sleeves to the elbows, then she put short shorts on and her pink sandles. May was a little uncomfortable but still unsure since the boys are around. May went to her backpack and took out her sunglasses and towel.

May went downstairs and saw that her buds were waiting just what Dawn had said. They were wearing bikini's. Dawn wore a purple bikini, Leaf wore a light pink bikini, and Misty wore a blue bikini. Misty raised an eyebrow as she saw her covered up friend. "Uh, May? Why arn't you in your bikini?" Misty asked confused. May bit her lip, "I am. I'm just not comfortable in front of the boys.." May smiled shyly.

Leaf shrugged. "I'll kick their asses if they touch any of you girls." Leaf said whipping her towel around. Dawn giggled. "Over protective, Leaf." Dawn said. "I'm not kidding, like it's not even funny!" Leaf said. "Alrighty then." Misty smiled at her friend. "Come on lets' go!" Dawn said.

"Where are the boys?" May asked. As she really needed to asked. Dawn shrugged. "They went to the grocery store to get some food for dinner tonight." Misty said shrugging. Leaf seemed unpatient, "Come on, girls! I really want to go swimming!" Leaf yelled and ran out the door.

That's one of the main reasons they loved about Leaf.

Angel: Well, I thought the beginning was not so great and maybe it doesn't really make any sense at the same time through the whole thing, but if you could, review! I'll probably post another chappie soon! Maybe after I'm done with my stupid homework, Thanks! I promise it will be better! Just you wait!


	4. Tanning Followed By Dinner!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 4

Angel: I'm happy!

Benz: Why?

Angel: Because of the people who are reading this! Duh! It makes me want to write all day!

Benz: Well you should! You know they can't wait forever!

Angel: That's why I'm writing two a day!

Benz: Oh...

Angel: Btw, this is my best friend Benz, who is going to keep me company!

Benz: Hey!

Angel On with the story!

**Chapter 4: Tanning followed by Dinner**

**Normal POV**

The girls finally made it down the beach as they were stopping a few times sight seeing. "Finally were here!" Leaf screamed as she ran down to the sand. "I thought my body was going to crumple up and dry out!" Misty rolled her eyes as she watched Leaf jump in the water. "Well, I'm not going to let my body get all wrinkly and wet, I would rather tan." Misty said as she layed her towel on the sand. "Anyone care to join me?" Misty asked Dawn and May. "Yeah, I would. May?" Dawn looked at the half smiled May. "Um, maybe later. I'll just hang with you guys." May said as she layed her towel down and put her sunglasses on.

Dawn looked at her sixteen year old friend. "Are you ok, May?" Misty looked at May for a response. May put a smile on as she sat down with her buds. "Yeah, just not in a mood for a tan right now." Then Leaf came along. "That was AWSOME!" Leaf yelled. "You guys should feel the water it feels so great!" Misty smirked at her friend. "Nah, I'm good." Misty layed down and put her sunglasses on, letting the warm sun hit her pale body.

Dawn sighed. "Me too. It's been a long ride. I need some rest." Dawn said as she put her sunglasses and layed down herself. Leaf looked at May. "Maybe later." May replied. Leaf shrugged. "Eh, I needed a tan anyways." Leaf layed her towel and layed down.

May was the only one sitting there, with her clothes fully on. This feels great. She thought. It's better to watch the calm beach then tanning. I remember I use to do this with my mom all the time.

May closed her eyes and let her thought float her around. May layed down and she thought of the only person that was always on her mind, Drew. Only if he was different from the other guys, everything is perfect but his personality. May counted the hearts that he broke, the kisses, the sex. May shivered. I can't believe I know so much of him, because most of the girls he was with were my friends. May thought. The only girls he didn't go with was me the girls and the grade 8's.

May knew that he wasn't going to give up on her, even by a fight he wouldn't, probably when she gets married. Then she thought about having children and him sneaking up on her, raping her. May opened her eyes. Me and my thoughts. She thought.

"Did you hear that?" Misty said sitting up. Dawn sat up looking at Misty, "No what?" Misty kept quite until she heard what ever she heard. "The boys, they're back." Dawn looked down as she was trying to hear what Misty was thinking. Leaf sat up as she yawned. "What's going on?" May sat up as well. "They're back." Misty whispered. "Oh yeah, that's nice..." Leaf said as she turned over on her stomach. Misty shrugged and layed back down.

With the boys, they were just coming back from the grocery store. Gary bursted out laughing. "Oh my gosh, Barry! You're so crazy!" Gary said. Barry glared at his friend. "Since when did I laugh at something you can't do!" Barry said. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry!" Gary closed his mouth and tried his best to hold in a laugh but failed. Gary bursted out his laugh agian. "Shut up!" Barry yelled. "I-I'm S-s-sorry! It's just to funny!"

Ash chuckled. "Can't work a microwave is pretty funny." Ash chuckled. "Shut up, Ash!" Barry shouted. "I never seen you use a hairbrush!" Ash gasped. "That is so not true, I do!" "Yeah so true," Barry said saracasticly "Name a kind of brush you use." Barry said crossing his arms. "Uh, um.. Well a brush, duh!?" Ash stuttered. "Wrong!" Barry said. "Guys use combs!" "Oh, yeah well I'll show you a comb!" Ash said as he wanted to shove his knuckles up his nose.

"Shut up you two!" Drew snapped at them. "We're here!" Ash and Barry frowned as they knew that already. "Thanks, Mr. Obvious!" Barry said. Drew smirked and went inside. "We're here with the food!" Drew said hollaring out for the girls. Drew went in the kitchen and put the grocery's on the counter. "I don't think they're here." Ash said. "Probably sight seeing as we have to cook the damn food." Barry said frowning.

"Calm down, we can handle this." Drew said. "Me and Gary took cooking class last year, I'm sure we could whoop up something." Gary frowned. "What are we going to cook though?" Drew thought about it for awhile. "... I got it!"

Along with the girls, they were still tanning as May was drawing in the sand waiting until they were done. The sun then went behind a huge cloud. "What the hell?" Misty said, taking off her sunglasses, looking up at the sky. Dawn must of almost fell asleep. "...Wha?" Dawn said sleeply. Leaf sat up, "Where'd the sun go?" May got up, "Looks like it's going to be dim out for awhile, want to go back?" She asked. "Yeah, I have enough sun for today. I wonder if the boys are done dinner yet?" Misty said; wondering.

Leaf got up and started to fold her towel. "Well lets go." The girls nodded and started to pack their towels and headed for the cabin. "I have a plan for tonight, girls." Dawn said out of know where. May looked at her, "What's that?" Dawn had a sly smirk across her lips. "Let's pull a prank." Leaf smiled at her blunette friend. "I'm 100% in!" Misty looked at Dawn, "I'm a master at pranks! Count me in!" "I'm never gonna say no to that." May said. "Ok, we should start when they're asleep" Dawn said. "Of course. We'll plan it after dinner, my room." Misty said. "Deal."

As the girls made it to the cabin, the first thing they smell when they enter was the smell of Lasagna. "Is it..." Leaf started it off. "I think it is." Misty said. "Smells good." Dawn said. "It smells like..." May said but was cut off by Ash. "Lasagna? I know right, I don't think I could last another minute without eating it." Gary then came in, "It's ready girls, hungry?" They all nodded and went in the Kitchen.

A perfect size of Lasagna was sitting in the middle of the table, steaming, and ready to be eatin. The girls all sat on one side as the boys sat at the other. "You better enjoy it." Barry said. "It took us awhile to get this right." Drew sighed, "Yeah, for you to put the pasta on." Drew rolled his eyes as the girls laughed. "Thanks guys, we really are enjoying this." Dawn said as she took another bite. "It's very good, thanks." May said.

Drew smiled at May, she noticed and quickly looked away. "Anyways," Ash started, "What did you girls do while we were gone?" Misty looked at Ash. "Can't you tell?" Ash looked at Misty, "Uhh, you... Got a new hair cut!" Misty started at Ash for awhile. "No, we tanned." "OHH! Wha?" Misty rolled her eyes. "Airhead..." She mumbled.

The rest of the dinner was in awkward silence. May was mainly the uncomfortable one, she knew Drew was staring at her the whole entire time. She decided to snap at him, "Can you NOT!" She yelled at Drew. Everyone looked at her. He looked at her confused, "What?" May glared at Drew, "Quit staring at me!" May yelled. "I'm not staring at you.." He said, "What the hell are you talking about?" He seemed serious. May looked away from him, "Never mind..."

I think humiliated myself... May thought.

Angel: That's all for tonight! I'm going to write tomorrow. I'm sorry I went through it quick, and that it wasn't really what I was going for... Just the homework disturbed me... Damn you, homework!

Benz: Ikr, same here, not the writing part though!

Angel: Anyways, was that Good? Great? Awsome? HUH?

Benz: I thought it was in between Great and Awsome!

Angel: That's because your my friend, you always say something that would never hurt your friend's feelings!

Benz: You know me so well...

Angel: Ok... REVIEW!


	5. The Prank: Part 1: The Planning!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 5

Angel: OK! Ok! To make sure, this Chapter is going to entertain you! I hope,

Benz: I really hope so! I've been planning about the prank.

Angel: Great, Me Too!

Benz: Let's get to it!

Angel: Before that, and I know it's late, Desclaimer!

Benz: Angel does not own Pokemon, it belongs to the creator. *Points at the sky*

Angel: *Shoves her* Yeah right! If I did May and Drew would have ended up together!

**Chapter 5: The Prank Part 1: The Planning**

**Normal POV**

At the end of dinner, the girls were in their pj's and sat at the dinning room table talking about boys and whatever girls usually talk about, that left the point of the boys out. "Remember that one guy in grade 7!" Misty said to Dawn, "That one with the scar on his cheek, remember when he liked you and everyone knew and told you to kiss it!" Misty said while she laughed. Dawn giggled, "Yeah, I remember. He asked me out this one time and I told him to keep hiking!" Leaf giggled. "Then he went up to May and cried in her arms!" May laughed. "Oh, yeah! He said that 'Dawn was being a meanie and didn't want to go out with me' I just said, 'Awwe, one day you'll find someone that will be your goat... Billy.'" Then they all laughed.

That wasn't really funny to them, they just wanted to do that to bored the guys out, litteraly. "Shh, girls. I think their sleeping." Misty whispered. Leaf got off her seat, "I'll go check.." She whispered. As she was gone May whispered, "Isn't it funny we we were all being loud and crazy, now were quite and whispering?" Dawn giggled, "Exactly what I was thinking." She whispered.

Leaf came back, "The guys are out, I repeat the guys are out!" She whispered. They all nodded and got off their seats. Leaf whispered again, "I'm not 100% sure if they are sleeping, but in a couple of minutes they would be." Misty smirked, "Wow, Leaf, just an expert." She whispered. Leaf just shrugged. "I guessed from their breathing, ok. But be quite."

The stairs were in the living room. Dawn looked at the guys that were nearly out on the couch and on the floor, and the stairs which were right on the other side of them. "Ok, girls. One at a time." Dawn whispered. "I wish this cabin had two ways to go upstiars." Leaf whispered. "Shh... I'll go first." Dawn whispered as she started tip toe towards the guys.

May watched her as she kind of thought about Ash pretending to be asleep watching her pass by waiting for the right moment to jump and grab her leg. May shook her head and smiled at the thought.

Dawn was now slowing down her pace as she was tip toeing between Gary and Ash that were sleeping on the floor, then she looked on the couches which Barry and Drew were sleeping on. Dawn held in her breath as she turned around and moved her finger towards her as she mouthed, 'Come on'

May was first one to go in the living room after Dawn, she just walked normally but very quitely as she was right behind Dawn she whispered. "Keep going, hurry." Very quietly. Dawn nodded and walked quietly passed the boys. Dawn made her way and she was at the stair case, watching May, Misty and Leaf come.

May made it and whispered. "Up the stairs." Dawn whispered back, "What do you think I'm doing!" May glared at her in a funny way. "Now, go!" She whispered. Dawn went up the stairs. May was right behind her when she heard a mumble but she couldn't really understand it and kept going. "May!" She heard Misty whisper. May turned around and looked at Misty "One of the guys just sleep talked your name." Leaf nodded.

May knew exactly who it was but then again she was unsure. "So!" She whispered. Then she pushed Dawn back up the stairs. "Come on, before they wake up!" Misty and Leaf shrugged and followed. They quitely ran to Misty's room. Leaf locked the door.

"Finally, I had enough of whispering." Misty said as she sat on her bed. "Same!" Leaf said. May and Dawn sat on Misty's bed as Leaf layed on the edge. "So, now that were here..." Leaf said. "Ok..." Misty started. "We do it to each of them, there are some idea's we could do." Dawn smiled. "As in...?" Misty smirked. "Well, as in make-over, or the classic the whip cream and feather, or..." Misty thought. "I have no problem doing the make over." Leaf said, "Can you imagine Gary with hot pink nail polish and mascara?" Dawn smirked. "I could put dead platic rubbery bugs on Barry, you know how much he hates bugs."

May shrugged, "I'm not really sure what I'm going to do, but I guess I'll do something random like putting kissing lips on his cheeks and neck and his hair sprayed with that party stuff and rip his clothes and put some empty cans of 'alcohol' around him, and a note on him saying, 'Hey, last night was great, call me sometime, Love: Babe', and one of you can dress up as a random hang over girl and I'll take a picture with his phone. Something like that." May explained as she shrugged again. Misty looked at her surprised, "Are you kidding my that's a good one, that will make him freak! We should all do that!" Misty said. "We should!" Leaf agreed. "Best prank ever!" Dawn agreed as well.

Misty smiled, "Ok, explain it to me again." Misty sighed. "I'll go to my bag and grab some make up!" Dawn said as she went to her room. "I'll grab some glow sticks so we can splash them with them." Leaf said going to her room. "And I'll see if I have anything to make you look like a 'slutty' hangover girl." Misty said to May. May's eyes widen. "WHAT!? No! I'm not going to dress like a prostitute! That's sick! Why won't you do it?" May said. Misty shrugged, "I don't know, you're the one that came up with it."

Misty dugged through her closet as she pulled out a blue shirt, "Here put this on." Misty said throwing the shirt to May. "I wouldn't dare put this on, don't make me put on!" May yelled. "May?! If you do I'll... Give you my allowance for a month." May stopped mumbling and looked at Misty, "... How much is that...?" Misty smirked. "More than you think." May went straight to it, "It's a pleasure to dress up like a slut, whatchu talking about?" May said as she grinned.

May looked at the shirt from the mirror, the shirt hung nearly below her chest and showed pleanty. May turned to Misty, "What about my hair and face, he'll for sure reconize me!" Misty sighed. "We're not ready yet anyways!" May kept quite, she never thought of going on top of Drew and pretend to kiss him and touch him. May blushed. "I'M BACK!" Dawn said comimg back with a huge suite case. "What the hell is that?!" Misty asked.

Dawn through it on the bed, "It's a make-up kit." Dawn said. "Hola shiz! Why do you have a HUGE make up kit? You barley wear any make up?!" Misty yelled, confused. "I wasn't finished my sentence, Misty." Misty kept quite. "It's a emergency make-up kit, you know for emergencys." Misty sweat dropped. "Yeah, ok.. it sure is an emergency." Misty said sarcasticly.

Dawn opened the kit and everything you can imagine was there. Misty picked up a black eye liner and damped a q-tip, "Let's get started, May." May nodded. "What you doing?" Dawn asked. "Oh, just making May a 'slut' for the pictures." Dawn giggled. Leaf finally came back. "Woah Leaf," Misty said. "Took ya long enough!" Leaf grinned, "Sorry, I nearly made a disaster in my room just by looking for these glow sticks." Leaf said.

Misty smiled and went back to what she was doing. Misty put dark black eye liner all around May's eyes, she used the wet q-tip to make it smudge like she was crying, then she put mascara and also damp that as well, Misty grabbed dark pink lip stick and put it on May's lips, she also smudged it around her lips. Misty was nearly finsihed.

Misty went to her dresser and grabbed a few clips and a bow, "Wait, wait, wait! Your putting that in my hair?!" May asked. "Yeah? Why don't like bows?" Misty said. May shrugged. "Whatever."

As Misty was done she shrugged. "Good enough." May got up and looked in the mirror, "Wow, uh, ok... It's good.. I guess." May said. Misty shrugged, "Your a hangover girl, you don't even care if your make up is a mess." Misty said. "But I do!" May nearly cried. "I look horrible!" Dawn and Leaf laughed.

"Girl's I think we are ready!" Misty said as she grabbed May's wrist. "Let's roll!" Misty, May, Leaf and Dawn all ran out of the room excidingly as they aproach the steps, "I can see it now!" Dawn said as she giggled.

Angel: Well I guess that's it, I got to figure out the next chappie! Sorry that I rushed it. Hehe...

Benz: Good thing I'm here, because I know what you should do next!

Angel: Well, good! We can do it later!

Benz: After the break, *Commercial*

Angel: ...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you find any mistakes just let me know! I could edit it! Or if you have any of idea's yourself, don't be shy to tell them! Thanks! (Or if it's boring :P Well everytime when I read it over...)

Angel & Benz: Bye!


	6. The Prank: Part 2: Having Fun!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 6

Angel: Hola, shiz! Never been on here for a couple of dayz and I get like HOW many people reading this, I almost fell of my seat! Thanks guys I really appreciate this! :D I really love reading your guys reviews you like totally get what's going on. Keep it up!

Benz: You bet, Im cheering you on as well!

Angel: :D Thanks! Desclaimer plz!

Benz: ... *Clears Throat* AHEM... Angel does not own Pokemon it belongs to... well who ever created it in the first place but didn't put enought shipping in it, and-

Angel: IF I DID! Gurl, I would have made everyone kiss by now!

Benz: Contestshipping foreva! Agree?

Angel: YES! And this time I'm going to put May's POV!

**Chapter 6: The Prank Part 2: Having Fun?**

**May's POV**

Misty pulled me down the stairs and when we were half way, she aburptly stopped.

_CRASH!_

We all bumped into eachother. "What the heck?!" Dawn said as she rubbed her arm where Leaf elbowed her. Misty snickered, "I meant to do that." I rolled my eyes as I pushed her in. We all looked in the living room and saw that they moved since the last time we saw them.

Barry was barley on the couch, and it seemed like Drew didn't moved at all. Ash and Gary seemed like they just moved an inch. Yeah... A lot of movement...

_Ciiickk..._

I turned my head to where the sound was coming from and saw that Leaf was already cracking the glowsticks. "Anyone got any scissors?" Leaf asked as she tried her best to brake them open. "In the kitchen." Dawn whispered as she pointed towards the kitchen. "Thanks..." Leaf leaped over the sleeping Gary as she ran quietly to the kitchen.

"Ok..." I said. I walked over to Drew as he was peacefully sleeping. I was kind of regreting for doing this, because who would want to ruine a perfect face like his. It's like so... so... No, May, stop it. He's a jerk, yeah, and I can show basis. I thought nearly slapping myself.

I looked up at Dawn as she opened the make up kit. "Pass me the lipstick.." I whispered. Dawn grabbed one of the most ruby red lipstick I have ever seen. Leaf came back as she opened at least ten glowsticks. She leaned beside me and squeezed some on Drew's hair. I wanted to laugh but I shook it off and did what I was suppose to do. Putting lipstick on Drew's face.

Dawn ran quietly towards the closet and pulled out empty cans of soda. Woah where did that come from? She ran to the kitchen and pulled out some markers and felts, colouring the bottles and writing on them. I shook my head again. Ok, I have to keep focused.

I lightly put on lips on his cheeks, near his lips, and on his neck. I heard Leaf quietly giggling as I was done. I looked up at Leaf's masterpiece as there was pink, blue, yellow, and orange glow in his green locks. I smiled at her and gave her thumbs up.

Misty came up behind and gently was finding his cell phone in his pocket's, until she found it. There was a code, "Crap..." She whispered. I looked at her, "What?" She showed me the phone, "He has a code.." I grabbed it and entered in my name in numbers with the number seven. It unlocked. Wow...

I gave Misty the phone and she looked at it in shock, "How did you..." I shrugged, "Lucky guess?" Misty giggled as she told me to get on top of him. I was unsure and uncomfortable about this idea now. I had no choice, I crawled on top of him lightly and he made a sound as I put pressure on him. He moved his head. I stopped and closed my eyes tightly. Please don't see me, please don't see me, PLEASE don't see me! I repeated in my head as Misty told me to keep going.

Please, please, please, please... Then I was on top of him. I leaned in and placed my lips on his cheek, with a major blush. Dawn came in and put the empty bottles between me and him. Misty then took a picture which made a masive flash. All the girls hid as I stayed very still. He's still sleeping... Phew.

Misty took a few more until she told me it was good. Now, there was only one problem. How am I going to get off? I slowly moved up as I began to move off of him. Then he groaned and grabbed my arms pulling me onto him again. Oh my gosh! OH my gosh! I knew this was a bad idea! I closed my eyes and just layed there as I felt his warm breathing in my hair.

The girls all looked at me in shock, as they were trying so hard no to laugh. I mouthed. "Stop it and Help ME!" Leaf took out her phone and took a picture. Great... Thanks Leaf, you're very helpful, "Get me out of here!" I whispered. Leaf giggled, "Nah, obviously a cute couple right here." Leaf whispered as Dawn elbowed her as she nodded. "Guys!" I whispered. Drew started to move again. I froze as I closed my eyes again. Drew mumbled, "May?" I opened my eyes and looked at him. At the corner of my eye I saw the girls duck down to hide.

Is he awake? I thought to myself as his grip around my arms tightened. This is no good, no good at all. I thought. Ok, Ok... Don't panic. He's just sleeping... Don't panic... Let's try this again... I slowly moved up again, my leg went around him as I was barley standing up. Ok... Now the arms... I held in my breath as I moved my arms slowly out of his grip. Let go, Drew! Seriously! I gave myself a minute brake before starting again. Then one arm was loose. YES! I'm so happy... Now the other one...

Ok, let's do this again... I held in my breath as I started to move my arm out of his grip. Almost... Almost... I... GOT IT! I was finally out of his grip, I was the happiest girl alive. Well not really. I'm just not use of this idea of boys holding me. Actually he's the only guy that ever held me like that.

The girls came out of their hiding spot. "Thanks for the help, guys..." I said sarcasticly. "Anytime, May, Anytime." Leaf said with a smile. I huffed, "Come on let's continue." I went into the kitchen and took out a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote..

'Drew, baby.. I had the best time of my life last night, I hope we could do it again. Call me sometime so we can do it again. Love ya!' I folded the piece of paper and walked back towards Drew. Before I put it on him I decided to, you know, 'rip' his clothes off.

I unbuttoned his green and blue plaid shirt he was wearing down so that his chest was showing. My heart started to pound as I saw the skin of his chest. I gulped. Gawking. I shook my head as I put the note on his bare chest. All good...

I turned around to see that the girls were done with the guys. That was fast. Dawn came up to me, "We should do something to wake them up, and we could hide and record their reactions." I nodded. Dawn went towards the other girls and told them, they agreed.

We all decided to hide in one area, the closet. We left the two doors open just an inch, or just enough so we could all see. I grabbed my phone and put it on record. Misty grabbed her phone and went on her ringtones. She picked one and pushed it, making it a very loud classic ring. The ring went for ten seconds until they all woke up at the same time.

"HUH?!" Ash said loudly. "What the... Where am I?" He groaned as got up. Drew then woke up as he moved his head around. Barry got up as he stared at Drew. "What the... I think we had a... had a..." Barry said sleeply, "...Had a... Party?" Gary sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Did we? If we did I think I missed it cause I don't remember anything..."

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep..." Drew said as he closed his eyes again. Gary, Ash, and Barry all looked at Drew and bursted out laughing. "Woah, did you have a extremely hot make out, or what?" Gary said as he laughed. Drew sat up, "What are you talking about?"

"You got a little..." Gary pointed on his face, "Gotta a little lipstick on your face and neck." Drew rubbed his face and neck, he looked at his hand as he saw red stuff. "What the..." Then he noticed his shirt was half way down followed by a note. He opened it and read it, his eyes widen. "No, no, this is not true! I didn't make out with any girl and I'm sure we didn't have a party." Drew said.

Barry sat beside him and elbowed him. "You sure it wasn't May?" Barry said teasingly. Drew looked at him. "I'm sure! And I'm sure we didn't have a party. But something is telling me that it was the girls who did this to us."

I bit my lip as I slouched down. I stopped the recording.

The boys shrugged. "Whatever... I had a long day. I need to hit to hay." Drew said as he scratched himself and got up, heading to the stairs. "Yeah, if this was the girls idea's then we should get em back." Gary said as he was behind the sleepy Drew. "Whatever. I'm to tired to care anyways. We could tell them tomorrow."

Then they all went upstairs.

We all went out of the closet. "Well... That was intresting.." Dawn said with a smile. I nodded, "Close one, but funny." Leaf suddenly yawned, "WELL... I'm going to bed! I can't wait until tomorrow.." Misty looked at her, "Why?" "I'm not sure..." Dawn giggled. "Ok, then.."

"Good night." Leaf said as she went up the stairs to her room. I nodded. "Yeah me too." I went up the stairs behind Leaf. I went towards my door, then I stopped, I saw a note. It was the note I wrote to Drew, at the bottom it said. "I know it was you."

I bit my lip as I rip the note off and went inside.

Angel: Crazy... haha

Benz: Yep it sure was...

Angel: How was this one? :) Would the boys get them back? How did they know it was them?

Benz: Well... uh-

Angel: *Covers her mouth* Until next time!


	7. Where Are They!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 7

Angel: Hehehehe, thanks for the reviews! And no need to get all mad just for wanting to read chapter 7, and I'll make sure to donate some blood, if anyone got hurt... Hahaha! :D

Benz: ...What?

Angel: Nevermind... Anyways! Here's Chapter 7! The one you have all been waiting for! *Spot lights chapter 7* First things first! Desclaimer!

Benz: You don't own Pokemon!

Angel: And I own my imagination!

**Chapter 7: Where Are They?**

May woke up with loud noises downstairs. May huffed and got out of bed. She looked at the time, 6am. "What is the meaning of this?" She grumbled as she put on her Eevee slippers. May pushed the door open and angerly walked down the stairs. She entered the living room when her eyes widen. "What the?!" She yelled.

What she saw in front of her was Gary playing the drums, Barry playing a bass guitar, Ash playing a guitar and Drew singing horriblie. "Baby you light up my world like nobody eles, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't know, You Don't Know Your Beautiful," Then Ash and Barry, and Gary joined in, "If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperatly, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe you don't know, You Don't Know You're Beautiful, That's What Makes You Beautiful!"

They all sang horriblie that May had to cover her ears. "Shut up!" She yelled. They all looked at her, "Oh, hey May. Why you up so early?" Ash asked. May's eye twitched. "I can say the same to you because, YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WOKE ME UP!" May yelled. "Did you like it?" Drew asked. "Hah, liked it? It was way over the edge! It was horrible!" She yelled. "Now, please put that away, and let me get back to my beauty sleep.." She said. They all snickered. Drew turned back to his gang, "Another round, guys?" They all nodded.

May fumed, "NOO!" She screamed. Drew turned back to face her, "Oh, I'm sorry. Would you care to sing?" Drew said 'politly'. May's face turned into concern, Sing? Me? "You want me to sing?" May asked. Drew shrugged. "Why not?" He asked. May shook her head, "No! Please just let me get back to sleep!" She turned to the steps and went back upstairs. "We know it was you girls who pulled that prank last night." Drew hollard. May almost stopped but she kept going without a word.

May woke up again, and the time said, 10am. That's better. She thought as she climbed out of bed, she took a shower and put on some new clothes. When she went downstairs she saw all the girls in the living room watching t.v. "Good morning." May said. "Good morning," they all said. "Did you see the boys?" Leaf asked. "We never saw them all morning." May walked into the kitchen. "I was up 6am when they were being all annoying playing instruments and singing One Direction songs. That was the last time I saw them." May shrugged as she put together a bowl of cereal. "Why were they up that early?" Misty asked. May shrugged. "I'm not sure. But they did say they know that it was us that pulled the prank last night." Dawn looked at May, "What did you say?" May walked into the living room. "Nothing I just went back to bed."

An hour past and all the girls were bored. "Seriously I'm really worried about the guys." Leaf said. May smirked. "Really, Leaf? It only been on day." May said. Leaf shrugged. "Maybe they went to get more food. You know guys and their eating habits." Dawn said, flipping through more channels. "Text them." Misty said. Leaf pulled out her phone and decided to text Gary.

**... Where did you all go?! **

She texted. "Ok, I did." Leaf said. Then a few minutes past and her phone vibrated.

**Hanging with some chicks, You?**

Leaf, who was eating a apple, chocked. "What?!" She coughed. All the girls looked at her. "What?" May asked. Leaf coughed a little more, "They're hanging with some girls." She said. They all went in shock. "On this island?" Dawn questioned. "How did they get here?" Leaf shrugged. "Maybe by a helicopter." Then he texted back.

**They're SO hot, they want to come by the house. Hope you girls aren't doing anything. We don't want to come by with you girls having a pillow fight. ;)**

Leaf shivered.

**Yeah, like we're going to be four year olds having a sexy pillow fight when we are sitting in front of a t.v. bored to DEATH! Whatever...**

**Can you? ;)**

**NO! **

**:(**

Leaf through her phone, "Can't believe this..." She mumbled. "What? What did he say?"Dawn asked. "Grrr... They expect us to come home with us having a ... Sexy pillow fight..." Leaf shuffled around uncomfortable about the idea. "... Ok... That's not weird at all..." May said sarcasticly. "They're bringing them over." Leaf said with a shrug. Misty started to get mad. "What?!"

The door opened as all the girls layed bored in the living room. Gary frowned, "I thought you guys would actually... Never mind.." Gary said. "What are you girls doing? Still in your pj's, come on let's make some new friends." Drew said. "Yay..." Dawn said sarcasticly. "Can't wait." Drew looked at them annoyed, "Now, girls, be polite to our new guests." Drew said crossing his arms. May raised an eyebrow at Drew, Since when was he being polite? "Wait, they aren't staying here, right Drew?" Leaf asked as she kind of panic. "Or course silly, we found them living in a old ship." Drew said. "Ugnn, NO!" Dawn spat as she stood up. "This is my house, no one but us can stay in here, plus they're isn't enough rooms!" Dawn said as she yelled in his face. "You mean our house. My parents pays the rent for this house." Drew said. Dawn sighed. "Whatever." Drew smiled, "Thank you."

Drew went outside and told the others that they could come in. Four girls and the guys came in. They all smiled until they saw Dawn, May, Misty, and Leaf. They all frowned. All the girls were blonde. Hmph, no wonder. (AN: I'm not offencing people with blonde hair!) All the girls clothes were wrecked and torn, so was their hair, messy. The girl grabbed Drew's arms, "Who are they?" She asked looking at May, who had her eyebrow raised. "My... Friends."

Friends? May thought. "See the girl your staring at, that's my girlfriend." Drew said. May's eyes widen as she almost collasped as well. Girlfriend?! Ok, I'm completely confused. May thought. Drew winked at May. May shook her head. "May come here." Drew said. May walked over without a word. Looking at the girl made her sick, she didn't know why. May was silent as she let Drew talk.

Angel: Yeah, sorry it was so short, I just can't think of names for these four blonde girls right now. Any idea's for names? PLEASE! Thanks! And P.S: These girls are mean!


	8. New Friends? Pfft, Yeah Right!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 8

Angel: I'm Super Sorry that I haven't been updating for a LONG time, but I'm busy lately. (Since when am I ever busy? O_o) Anyways hope you're ready for this ONE!

You and Benz: YA YA YA YA YAA!

Angel: Thanks for the reviews! ... NGH it's so hard to pick out of all the names you gave me! *Fires up* But you'll see which names I picked.. It could be the one you reviewed... *Snicker, snicker* And if you don't like Twinleafshipping... Then don't worry... I'll give you a hint... Ikarishipping will happen near the *Cough* End...

OH, and I made a another story but it's only one chapter, it's about Brianna and May over Drew. (Hehe) Don't look at me like that, I got bored, well, after I watched the series I decided to make a story out of it.. (Hehe ^_^) What did I say about the look!? (Might be boring.)

Benz: We don't own pokemon!

**Chapter 8: New Friends? Pfft, Yeah right!**

May looked at Drew, "Excuse me?! NO!" She nearly yelled after hearing Drew's words. Drew smirked, "Only if you don't mind." Drew flicked his hair. May's face heated up, "What do you mean, if I don't mind?! I Mind A LOT!" May yelled. The girl in front of May frowned. "Why Drew? Why does she have to? Why can't I? I'm tired of sleeping alone." She whined hugging Drew's arm. Drew's words echoed in May's head after about two minutes ago.

"May this is Brianna," (Me: DUN DUN DUNNN!) "We found her on the other side of the island followed by her friends, they have been here since last month because they wanted to come on a vacation, but there was a huge storm and the boat kind of wrecked. Right?" Drew looked at the Brianna. May couldn't care one bit. But on the outside she nodded, "So, even though this is Dawn's house too, they are going to stay here." May's eyes widen. "What?! B-But there isn't enough rooms in here, they are all taken!" May stuttered. Drew shrugged, "Eh, me and the guys figured out this situation." May was paying close attention to what ever this situation is, "Yeah?" Drew continued with a small smirk, "We decided to put you girls in our rooms, and give these nice young ladies your rooms." Drew said it loud enough that all the girls in the room heard it, "WHAT?! No!"

And that leaved to when this happened. May's face red, and nearly glaring at Drew, "Tell me ONE good reason why I have to?" She asked him, crossing her arms. "Well..." He started, "Because your my girlfriend." Drew said. May narrowed her eyes, "What?" She said calmly. "I'm no-" Drew cut her words, "May, I know you're still afraid to do something like this with me but come on, please?" Drew said which looked like he had sorrow in his eyes? May was confused, she held her head, "What-" Drew cut her off again. "Please? I swear I won't do anything!" Drew begged. May looked in Drew's emerald eyes, as if she can't say 'no' to him, she gave up why she was confused and sighed, "Fine... But your taking the floor, enjoy your stay, Brianna..." May said walking up to her room to take her things out. "And to think I was having the best summer ever!" She said.

With Misty and Ash, "Misty, this is Melody." Ash said looking between the two girls. Misty didn't smile a bit, "Nice to meet you, I'm Misty." Misty said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you." Misty had a bad feeling of this, all the times she saw girls drooling over Ash made her mad as a wolf. "She was the one who called for help." Ash said. Misty couldn't care less, "...Cool.." She said playing with her hair. "So is she staying?" Misty asked Ash. Ash shrugged. "We decided to put you girls in our rooms, and give these nice young ladies your rooms." Misty heard Drew. Misty's face heated up, "NO!" She yelled at the smirking Drew who was glancing at the girls. "There's your answer." Ash said. "No, really?" Misty said in a deep sarcastic voice. Misty sighed as she turned around, I'd rather be with Ash then this Melody chick.. Misty thought. "Better bring your stuff into my room, Melody said she's tired." Ash said, "What do you think I'm doing?!" Misty asked the dense Ash. Ash shrugged.

With Dawn and Barry, Why did I decided to end up with this unexpected freak that want's to fine everyone...? Dawn thought as Barry stood a foot away from this girl who was staring at him until a hole went through his head. "So," Dawn said. Getting a little awkward. "My name is Dawn." Dawn said waiting for a response from the girl. She kept staring at Barry, "... You're so hot..." She mumbled. Awkward Alert! Dawn thought. Why me?! Only if Paul was here... Dawn sighed. She cleared her throat, "And YOU are?!" She said a bit louder. The girl snapped out of it and looked at Dawn, "Excuse me?" She said, "You didn't have to yell!" The girl said as Dawn gave her a glare. "Anyways, my name is Amber." She said flipping her long blonde hair back, "And you are?" Dawn sighed, "My name is Dawn..." She repeated. "Hmm..." Amber mumbled and looked at Barry, "You're boyfriend's hot." She said, Dawn blushed. "B-boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend!" Dawn yelled. "Barry," Amber said, ignoring Dawn's voice. "Where's your room, I'm tired." Barry blushed. "Uhh.." Barry stuttered. "We decided to put you girls in our rooms, and give these nice young ladies your rooms." Barry and Dawn heard Drew. Dawn didn't like his idea. "What?!" Dawn yelled at the smirking Drew. "Me? With... H-h-him?! It's got to be a joke." Dawn said. "Just do it, Dawn. I'd rather have you in my room then this stalker." Barry said quietly that Amber couldn't hear. "What?" Amber asked Barry. "Nothing!" Barry said looking like this: ^_^

With Gary and Leaf,... "Leaf, my girl!" Gary said wrapping a arm around Leaf's neck, "This is Paige." Leaf blushed what Gary did but ignored it and looked at the girl in front of her, she had a sly smirk across her lips, she waved. "Hey, I'm Leaf." Leaf said with a smile. The girl looked between Leaf and Gary, she scoffed, "Are you two a thing?" She asked looking at them both. Leaf frowned at her adittude. "Well," Leaf started but Gary cut her words, "We are. Been a month now." Gary said. Leaf's eyes widen, "What?!" Leaf said shockingly, Gary hid her shocking expression away from Paige by kissing Leaf's cheek, he winked after. Leaf looked at him surprised at his move; a dark red blush across her pale cheeks. Paige frowned at the scene, she glared at Leaf, "I will get him.." She mouthed at her. "Tell me she isn't staying?!" Leaf asked Gary. Gary shrugged, "I don't know, gotta asked the boss." He said pointing at Drew. "We decided to put you girls in our rooms, and give these nice young ladies your rooms." Leaf heard Drew. Leaf's eyes widen. "What?!" She yelled at Drew. Leaf looked back at Gary, "That answers everything!" Gary said with a smirk. Leaf frowned.

The rest of the girls went up stairs to put their stuff in the boy's room, while Brianna, Melody, Amber, and Paige went into the girls rooms and took a rest.

Everyone was down stairs but the girls in the rooms sleeping, "I hate you for this, Drew..." May said to Drew. "Why did you call me your girlfriend?!" May yelled, Drew sighed, "It took a lot of thought, June. I'd rather have you then her to be my girlfriend." May's face was heated up but the blush was hiding her temper, "Oh... But one move on me and I'll drown you in the beach!" May said pointing a finger. "Wow, harsh May." Gary said. "I will!" May spat. Leaf frowned, "What are we going to do when the girls wake up? If any of you say, 'let them change into your clothes' I will rip your hair out!" Leaf yelled, as her temper reach max. "Well honestly, Leaf." Gary said. "It looks like they never changed in months and one more yoga move and their clothes would fall of their bodies." Gary said with a smirk. Leaf hit Gary's arm, "Shut up!"

Drew sighed, "You girls have no choice but share your clothes." Drew said. May looked crazy at Drew. "No, I'm never going to give up my clothes to Brianna, plus I think she doesn't suite my style, just saying..." May said. Drew shook his head, "We're a million miles away from home, where are we going to go to a mall to buy clothes?" Drew asked. May thought about it for awhile, "I got it!" May said raising her hand in the air, "What?" Misty asked the excited May. "We can ship them!" May said. Misty giggled, "Is it free?" May giggled, "Psh, totally!" Leaf laughed but faded, "Then where are we going to find a ship." Misty and May stopped laughing, "Gee, Leaf." May said. "Thanks for ruining the moment."

Drew sighed heavily, "Come on, girls. You only met them like not even a hour ago. Give them a chance." May looked horrified at Drew, "A chance? What about you? You never gave a girls a chance!" May said. Drew shrugged, "Then we can all do it together." May and Misty looked away. "Come on, please." Drew pleaded. May, Ash, Gary, Leaf looked at Drew in shock. "Did you say the 'p' word?" Ash asked shocked. "Yeahh?" Drew said slowly. "Wait until Barry and Dawn come back, their going to be shocked!" Gary said. Drew stopped him, "No, don't tell them I said that word, please?" Drew said. "He said it again!" May teased. "No, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Drew yelled at May, "He said the 's' word!" Ash also teased while laughing, "UGHH!" Drew groaned as he stormed upstairs.

Everyone laughed.

Angel: Eh, good chapter I guess...

Benz: We might be able to upload later.

Angel: Remember MIGHT!

Benz: BYE!


	9. The Change Of Drew!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 9

Angel: Here we go again for another funny chapter! Who's ready?!

You and Benz: ME ME ME MEE!

Angel: Of course! It took me awhile to figure something out like this, but I guess it's a worth a try... And, I'm in a great mood for Drew to become his OOC! Watch him change in three... two... -

Benz: *Calls the makers of Pokemon* Yo, my man, how's a going? ... That's good, OH, I have something to tell you! We are going to steal your characters to make a movie! ... ... Oh... Whoops! *Hangs up* Wrong number... We don't own Pokemon!

Angel: Like I said, NOW!

**Chapter 9: The Change Of Drew!**

It was night, and the girls never woke up from their six hour sleep. Now it was time for the girls to fall asleep with the boys.

May walked into the room, after she watch a episode on T.V. May was thinking about the part where the girl changed a boy's life forever. Would it work on Drew? May thought as she closed the room door behind her.

She snapped out of her thoughts to notice a sixteen year old male standing twelve feet across the room from her, with no shirt on, or jeans, just boxers and a towel around his neck.

May didn't know what to do she was shocked and speechless to do anything or say anything.

Drew turned around as he heard someone come in, his eyes widen in shock, "May?!" He yelled in fright, he didn't know what was happening.

May, who was leaning againts the door with her hand still on the handle, screamed, "Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry, I should've knocked first! I'm so stupid!" May opened the door to run out but Drew stopped her.

"No, you don't have to leave. You just startled me. But it's ok. You don't have to go anywhere. It's like I'm not going to flash, right?" Drew said with a small smile.

Now, May was startled. What the crackers had happen to Drew?! Did he just smile at me? Or was it just me thinking it was a smile but it was a smirk. "Ok..." May said quietly walking back into the room and closed the door.

Without making eye contact she went over to the dresser and pulled out her sleep wear. "I'll just be in the washroom if you need me..." May said. She slowly walking into the washroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, she noticed she looked retarted by the way her face was since she saw Drew speak like that. It was clueless, she never ever heard Drew like that before. Never in her life did he see him insecure...

May stripped down and put on her sleep wear, cherry red shorts and a black V-neck shirt. She pulled down her hair from the small pony tail she had, it loosley went down past her shoulders. She brushed her teeth and went back out in the room, only to find Drew in his sleep wear, a white V-neck shirt, with pj pants that had animated figures.

He sat in front of the dresser mirror and looked blankly at himself with no expression. May thought he looked pretty weird, but she decided not to question him.

"You look nice, May.." Drew said. Not looking away from the figure of himself in the mirror. Hm, he must be admiring himself. He's such a conceited bastard that I have ever seen. May laughed at her thought.

"I'm only in my night wear, Drew. But, thanks." May said, smiling. Wait did I just thanked him for his complimant? May thought. Then she shrugged, Maybe he did change.

Drew snapped out of looking in the mirror and turned around to see that May was smiling at what he said to her. He smiled. "I just think you look really..." Think neither than sexy, Drew. "Pretty.. In you're night wear." Drew said.

May wanted to laugh, but she held it in with a smile, "Thanks."

May removed her covers so she can lay down under them. Drew did the same. I'm so glad these bed's are queen size and not twin size! She thought. Drew watched her with a smirk, but when she looked at him, he would replace it with a small smile.

"Good night, Drew." May said, covering herself up and faced the opposite way from Drew.

Drew's smile appeared again, "Good night, June." He said turning off the lamp beside him making the room nearly pitch dark, the only light was the moon coming in from the huge wall sized window.

Drew heard May sighed as he called her that, "Sweet dreams..." She whispered.

"You too."

May sighed again as a thought came to her head, "If you dare touch me, I will kick your ass so that your future girlfriend cries when I meet her!" May said before closing her eyes.

Drew smirked as her words sunk into his head. That could possibly be you.. Drew thought before he crashed into a deep slumber.

9am came and Drew woke up, with his back hurting, he shook it off and he streched his arms until his hand hit something, which made something fall ontop of him. "OW..." Drew yelled, he rubbed his nose. He grabbed what ever bumped on him. An alarm clock? Drew thought confused. He sat up noticing he was on the floor. How in the world did I get down here? Drew thought. He looked over on the bed to see May in the middle of the bed, spread out wide with the blankets wrapped around her.

Drew frowned, "Could of told me you moved alot..." Drew whispered as he got up. He went into the washroom and filled a cup full of cold water, he drank it, walking back into the room. He looked at the cup of water and at May. He hesitated for a second before throwing the cup of water at her face.

May immediately sat up with a scream, "What the..." She touched her cold wet face, then looked up at Drew, "DREW?! YOU JERK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR? GOD DAMMIT!" May shouted.

Drew smirked, "That's for kicking me off the bed and hogging the blanket last night!" He said.

May glared at him, removing the blanket off of her. "Your so going to pay for this." May said deeply. She got off the bed and walked towards him, "Remember when I said I was going to kick your ass?" May asked Drew, who was still smirking. "Now, is the perfect time!" May yelled.

Drew ran out of the room as fast as he can. May ran after him, yelling, "Come here, Drew! You're butt wants a kick! Listen to it!" While Drew ran while laughing. "Why are you laughing, idiot?! Do you want a my foot to give your butt a hickie?!"

Drew laughed harder, running down the stairs, "May, you so make my d-" Drew said but was cut off by tripping down the stairs as May tripped on the same step as he did and fell ontop of him. They both started laughing.

"You idiot!" May laughed, "You tripped down the stairs!"

Drew laughed also, "You lousy girl, you fell down the stairs!"

"You started it!"

"Yeah, and you decided to come down with me!"

May and Drew laughed until they heard Dawn coughed.

May and Drew looked up at her, "Dawn.." They both said, quickly getting up.

"Um, good morning.." Dawn said.

Then they saw Brianna walk in, "Oh, good morning, Drew!" She said cheerfully.

May and Drew both frowned, "Hey, Brianna. Good morning." Drew said.

Brianna blushed at his words and giggled. Drew smirked for a second.

May raised an eyebrow and walked away from the scene and into the kitchen, Dawn followed her.

"Sorry for ruining you and Drew's moment.." Dawn said, sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter, anymore." May sighed. "You know it's the first time I ever saw Drew laugh, and mostly likely with me."

Dawn looked behind her and saw the scene of Brianna holding Drew's hand while talking, while Drew just shrugged and tried his best to pull his hamd out of her's. "Compare to other girls," Dawn started, "It seems to me your the first girl to ever make Drew laugh."

May looked at her confused, "What?"

"Tell me you didn't see it!" Dawn said, "Remember all those times when he was with a girl, he wouldn't even smile, he would just use the smirk that girls are obsessed with."

"No I haven't.." May said. "Are you sure?"

Dawn snorted, "May, would your best friend ever lie to you?" Dawn asked, as May shook her head.

"No, we never told eachother lies." May said.

"But you did."

"Huh?" May was now confused.

"You told me since seventh grade that you don't like Drew. But I knew all along that you like him. Just the way you two fight, and the way you two tease eachother, just like what happened five minutes ago and every time you would think about him you would have this little glimpse in your eyes, and once in awhile you would admire him when nobody notices... But me." Dawn explained.

May looked over Dawn's shoulder and looked at Drew, who was ignoring Brianna. I hadn't really notice, but was everything that Dawn was telling me true? May thought. Questions and confusion swirled her head. It couldn't be, I mean when I'm deep in thought I wouldn't notice my expression, mostly when it comes to Drew being in the back of my mind.

"Just like that." Dawn said, noticing the glimpse in her eyes. "Your looking and thinking about him. Don't worry May, your secret is safe with me." Dawn said, winking before she walked away.

May stared at Drew, she ignored Dawn's last words and thought about what happened this morning. May laughed slighly when she though about what he said to her and what she said back when they were at the bottom of the stairs.

Drew looked down at the short fifteen year old girl. "What was that?" He asked, with a smirk. Brianna blushed.

Then it finally hit May. Dawn was right, girls do fall for his smirks but me. I like his smiles, but his smirks want me to yell and scream at him. He just doesn't look like Drew when he smirks, it just makes him look like a jerk and a player. Which obviously he was. But everytime -only few times I saw- he smiles it just makes my world a better place to enjoy it with him. I have to admit, I fell in love with Drew's smiles.. May thought.

"I was wondering if you want to come with me and swim with me at the beach." Brianna repeated for the second time.

"Sorry, Brianna. But I got other plans." Drew said, giving her a wide smirk.

Brianna blushed darker, "Okay... I'll just go with Melody or someone..." She said.

May sighed and rolled her eyes. "What an idiot.."

Drew walked away from Brianna and walked up to May. "I've seen you staring at me a couple of times." Drew said with a smirk.

"Yeah, because I was entertained on how you weren't listening to her and backed down to Brainna's plans." May said with a smirk herself.

Drew frowned, Gosh I hate her smirks.. Drew thought as he turned away from her.

May looked at the back of Drew's head confused. "Um, what's the matter?" She asked, as she saw him flick his hair.

"Nothing.." He said.

All of a sudden it became awkward silence between the two. May who was fixing her hair, waited for Drew to turn around again.

Drew turned around, three minutes later, "I'm tired of this!" He said, very loudly.

May who was startled at Drew's unexpected words said, "What do mean?"

Drew sighed, "I'm tired of playing games, May." He said, angerly.

"What games? What are you-"

"Of trying to make you jealous and for trying to make you mine." Drew said, turning around again. Blushing of what just aburptly came out of his mouth.

May was silent, "You mean.-"

"Yes, I tried to make you jealous for you to like me!" Drew said.

May shook her head, "Why the hell would you do something like that. You know-"

"I don't know, May! But maybe you can tell me!" Drew said facing May again as his blush fadded away.

"I was going to tell you anyways." May said queitly. "You know that's not how it works when you have feelings for someone. Making them jealous and thinking it would make them like you is over stupidity! What were you thinking, Drew?! Catching someone's heart is suppose to be making them feel comfortable around you when they know you and trust you!" May yelled, making Drew nod slowly.

"I should of know. I hate my dad for giving me this idea." Drew said.

"Your dad? I though you didn't trust you dad?"

"But I did, even mom agreed apon his so called _brilliant _idea! So, I agreed and gave it a shot. He said it would work after awhile but no, five years later and you still don't like me!" Drew said.

"Wait is that what you said. Y-You like me?" May stammered.

Drew nodded and smiled, laughing at her question, "Yes, I did say that. I love your denseness."

May blushed, "Um..." She didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to change in front of everybody right away, they would think I'm a bad person. So, just bare with me that you would play along with me." Drew said, grabbing May's hand.

"Another game?" May asked slowly.

"Just for awhile, please! And yes my dad gave me this idea too, but just for awhile. Then I could tell them."

May sighed. "Whatever. Sure."

Drew frowned at her tone. "Okay..." He sighed, he felt selfish of himself.

Angel: :) This just came to my head when I was writing.

Benz: It was good.

Angel: Thanks, what do you think of Drew's change on this chapter? Review, Bye!


	10. Misleading Confession!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 10

Angel: ... Hey, everyone! I know that Drew isn't OC, don't need to rub it in. I already known when I read it myself... Haha, trying my best to make this chapter intresting as you want it! :D

Benz: I liked chapter 6!

Angel: Yeah, that was pretty fun to write! Anyways, about less then ten more chapter's before this story is done and for the other story... I might not write it for a LONG while!

Benz: Chapter 10, no hates, we just like to write contestshipping our way for you to enjoy!

Angel: And to warn you this is going to be a quick chapter! Sorry...

**Chapter 10: Misleading Confessions**

Down at the beach, on a beautiful evening sunset...

It's been a week since Drew confessed to May, which May still doesn't understand why he did what he did. The new Drew is so different from the one May knew two weeks ago. May didn't listen to Drew when he was talking, the Drew in her mind was talking about when he confessed when she didn't understand why.

Nothing much has changed when the week went by, their friends still think that arrogant Drew is still,well, arrogant. Every time when May would look at him he would look back with a smile and a glitter in his eyes. May would always half smile and look away. Seeing Drew like this was very different, she wondered what happened to the bitter Drew. Did he take a hike? Or when his _game _didn't work and decided to come to his senses to actually tell her right on that day, instead of any other day he had. May was still confused.

"May," She heard Drew whisper, she turned towards him. "Are you alright? You seem confused about something?"

May looked away from him again, "It's nothing, I'm just tired." May said looking back at the horizon of the sunset.

"Are you still mad at me from the new game I made you play along?" Drew asked, in a gentle voice. "Because I could change by tomorrow if you want."

May sighed, "I am upset about the game, but I'm confused of your new additude. It's weird to have someone so selfish and arrogant and change after they confess. I just find that weird."

"What do you mean?"

May shrugged, "I guess it's that I can't believe someone like me can make a person change by confessing. You could of told me long ago... Why?"

Drew shrugged, "I followed by dad's orders every day, he would say, 'Give it time, keep doing what your doing, she'll fall for you someday, just give it time and you'll see.' I agreed and kept trying." Drew said, twirling the rose in his hand.

"The rose..." May whispered as she watched the rose twirl in circles, "So, what about the rose thing? Was that your dad's brilliant idea as well?"

Drew shook his head, "No, I thought it would work if I just gave it to you right after it was done growing." Drew said quietly, "I planted it when I first started to have feelings for you. Every day I would whisper something to it and it would grow faster. I couldn't believe it... I thought maybe it was a sign that we were made for eachother."

May shook her head, her mind sticking to Drew's dad's idea, "It's so crazy that you would just follow your dad's orders when you know it didn't work, so why keep trying?

"Like I said May, I don't know. I just don't know..." Drew sighed, he touched the petals on the rose. "I had this for nearly four years now, and it's still living..." Drew said quietly.

"I wonder why?" May questioned.

Drew shrugged, "I'm not sure but maybe it was made for it to be like this, until somebody accepts it.. It's just a guess."

May smiled slightly, "Maybe."

Drew was deep in thought, May could see that his expression was a frown on his lips, and a blank stare at the rose. May wanted to ask what was wrong but decided to keep her mouth shut.

May watched the last of the sun going down behind the water, and the stars coming out at the highest point of the sky.

May looked down and sighed. I'm having this strange feeling in my gut... May thought as she held her stomach. May's heart started to beat fast as she took another look at Drew's blank expression, her hands trembled as she looked at the rose. Do I really need that rose to tell me why he likes me? Or should I just ignore the fact? May sighed. I know that I have been thinking about Drew ever since I first saw him walk through that door back in fifth grade. I remember the feeling I had when he looked at me. My stomach would flutter, my heart would beat twice as fast and I would smile. Now there he is, five years later, twenty-nine girlfriends, twenty-four dates, twenty-nine make outs, and two hundred and thrity smirks later... And he finally confessed to me. I would always knew he would like me but ever since he went out with all those girls, I thought he would just like me because of my body... May frowned and turned away from Drew. This is probably my sixteenth time seeing his smile, and five times that I heard him laugh around me... May's eyes widen, Oh my goodness! Misty's right! I am a working calculator! May though with a shocking expression.

"A perfect moment..." May heard Drew mumble, probably three minutes later, "After sundown, with thousands and thousands of stars above us and a moon shinning us like we're the only ones on this island..." Drew said quietly.

May turned around to see him sitting inches away from her looking right at her. May gasped quietly from how close he really is. Her heart literally skipped a beat, and the the flutter in her stomach became intense and a dark blush shaded under her eyes.

May looked into Drew's emerald eyes, which was filled with comfort and... love. They glimmered into the moonlight as if they were diamonds that any girl would like to get their hands on. Before May spoke he began to talk again.

"... Just me and you... The one I had feelings for such a long time now, and there you are, the most beautiful girl I have ever saw..." Drew breathed.

May's heart could have immediately stopped, but she didn't care about that, she was starstrucked of the tone of his voice. May could swear she felt her lips curl up but they were still down as a fine frown.

"May Maple..." Drew started again, "Would you accept this rose?"

May's breath became uneven as she opened her mouth, her hands began to tremble as she looked at the rose again. For all these years he tried giving her this beautiful rose she would always back down right off the bat. Now May was unsure to accept this time.

"Drew..." May whispered, her voice shaking, "... I-"

Then May was cut off by the voice of her enemy. "Drew! Where are you?!"

May looked over at the house and saw Brianna in tears as she ran out of the house.

Great, what does this prositute want from him now? May thought as she sighed.

Drew sighed as he put the rose back in his pocket. He looked over at the house to see Brianna crying her eyes out, "What is she crying about this time?" Drew asked himself.

May shrugged, "Probably wants you to read her a bed time story or something." May taunt.

Drew rolled his eyes, "Or maybe she can't tuck herself in.." Drew said, standing up.

"Poor Drewy, babysitting a fifteen year old can be tough." May said with a smirk, getting up herself, "Have fun!" May said before taking off.

"... Okay, thanks for the help!" Drew yelled after her.

Brianna gasped as she saw Drew coming her way, but groaned as she saw May running towards her, "What did I tell you to go near my Drewy?!" Brianna yelled at May.

May shrugged, "I don't remember you saying something like that, Brianna." May said tormanting her with her tone. "All I remember is me saying, 'Whatever tramp, go get kick by a horse for all I care!'" May said giving her a tense glare before entering the house.

Brianna stuck her tounge out. "Very mature, June!"

May flinched at what she called her, "Call me that ever again, and I will kick the shit out of you until your mom cries for me to stop!" May said.

"Whatever, moron.." Brianna mumbled.

Drew smirked at their deadly conversation. "What is it now, Brianna?" Drew asked before May slammed the door hashly.

"Woah, May." Gary said looking up from Leaf to May, "What made you all extinguish?" Gary asked.

May shook her head. "Not now, Gary. Just leave me alone!" May said, stomping up to the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Gary asked Leaf, who was sitting in his lap.

Leaf shrugged, "I'm not sure, but maybe Drew said something that made her storm out."

Leaf rested her head on Gary's shoulder. "I'm so happy that I confessed to you." Gary said stroking her hair.

"Me too." Leaf said. "That confession is somthing I would never forget about." Leaf said softly as she closed her eyes.

Gary smiled. "I'm happy that you understand what I went through..." Gary whispered.

While in the corner of the room sat Paige, glaring at the view of Leaf and Gary, yelling in her mind. Watch out, Leaf. I would get him! She thought.

_Slam!_

May went in the room and slammed the door as hard as she could, she ran over to the bed and layed on it, her face in the blankets as she screamed violently, saying a whole lot of bad things about Brianna.

While with Drew, he stood in front of Brianna and sighed. "You want me to what?" He asked again.

"I want you to sleep with me tonight instead of that!" She said pointing at the door.

Drew frowned, he hated how Brianna treated May like she was some kind of a ironic bitch, but she's nothing like that, she's very sensitive and shy. Drew sighed, he planned out everything what he was going to do tonight with May. Not in that way! Just a way to tell her that he wants every part of her to be in his heart.. Or maybe talk her into confessing who she likes.

"I don't know, Brianna. I mean, I have plans for tonight." Drew said simply, crossing his arms.

Brianna heated up, "Drew, you always say that! Every single day, it's 'I have plans, I'm to busy for that, Ohh, I have more important stuff to do that!'" Brianna yelled, "And then I always find you with that idiot!"

Drew frowned, "Why do you always call her names! I figured out she hates that from you, but she likes it coming from me! You know why? Because I love her! And she knows it!" He snapped back.

Brianna looked at Drew shocked at what he just said to her, "B-But Drew, I love you. She doesn't like you, I do!" Brianna said, tears welling up in her eyes, "Drew Hayden, I had always loved you ever since I first met you! What about her? Did she confessed to you?"

Drew stammered, "Well, uh, no. N-" Brianna cut him off.

"Exactly, she told me she hates you, she hated everything about you. She said after you confessed to her she went in the room and started laughing, making it as a joke to her. But I wouldn't do that, Drew. I would have went and said it straight out right after you did. Please Drew, trust me not her."

Drew was confused, "What?"

Brianna nodded, "It's all true, Drew. She really doesn't like you. She couldn't say it to you, because she was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Drew asked.

"Afraid of laughing at you." Brianna said with a smirk.

Drew sighed and looked down at his feet, she seems so serious, it feels like I should believe her. "That doesn't really sound like May." Drew mumbled to himself.

Brianna nodded her head. "That's what she said.. Honestly!"

Drew sighed, believeing her, "I'm such a fool... How did I get myself into this mess." Drew murmured.

Brianna sighed, "Sorry Drew. But find someone that truely likes you. For example: me."

Drew looked up at Brianna and sighed. "Alright..."

Angel: DUN DUN DUNNN!

Benz: ...Geez May, Drew told you why! *Throws popcorn* And ... I hate Brianna... I have to admit it... *Draws X over Brianna's autograph picture*

Angel: I know, my work here is done for today!

Benz: Review if this chapter was: Shocking: OMG, HOW COULD DREW BE SO... UGHH! or Mehh: It was was a alright, not the best, I wonder what happens next?

Angel: Go ahead and say it. It was bad! I know it was... :( I PROMISE that I will slow it down on the next chapter, and I'll put a little poké, oldrival, and all new ikari shipping and the other girls...BYE!

:D


	11. Don't Mess With May!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 11

Angel: Oh my _garsh! _A lot of reviews and viewers!Haha, this one is going to be great chapter! I can see everyone is torchering Brianna, but your not the only one, I am too!

Benz: Don't leave me behind, I'm the one torchering her the most. *Put's pink powder stuff in a cup of tea* I'm having a interview with Brianna, because sadly, Drew made her famous and... Well, we all know what might happen after she takes a sip of this tea. *Crosses her neck with her finger* See ya! Don't own Pokemon!

Angel: Haha! Well hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 11: Don't Mess With May!**

While May was screaming her guts out from Brianna, on the other hand, in the other room was Ash and Misty,

"What the heck is going on in there?" Misty asked as she through her book.

Ash shrugged, "Probably Drew and May fighting, they never fight in over a week now." Ash said.

Misty shook her head, "Uhh.. I don't think they are, because I only hear muffling screams and no yelling from May.."

Then they heard May scream and bad language about Brianna.

"Yeah your right, no screaming..." Ash said looking out the window.

Misty frowned, "I wonder if she's alright? Should I go check?"

Ash turned and face her, "Mm, nah, I think she could live, she needs her stress out, actually we all do..." Ash said; before running and screaming out of the room.

Misty watched Ash run out as if he had bannana's in his ears, "Did I miss something?"

May panted as she sat up, a headache appeared and she became light headed. "To much screaming..." She whispered holding her head and closing her eyes.

May shook it off and went back out in the living room, she saw Gary still sitting on the couch with Leaf sleeping beside him. "Woah, May. What was that? We're you screaming?" He asked.

"Sorry I had to, just because of that... UGH, I just want to stab her with this... with this..." May looked around the room to find something to stab with; she found a pen. "WITH THIS!" She grabbed it and pointed at it. "Oh, how much I just want to stab her with this pen..." She snarled.

Gary looked at her confused, "You mean Drew?"

May looked up at him, "No, not Drew. That... That... Slanker!" May yelled.

Gary was still confused, "Um... Who?"

"Do I have to say her name?" May asked quietly then she turned her attention back to Gary. "That red head, Brianna!"

"Ohhhhh... Yeah I'm not getting it." Gary said, shaking his head.

May groaned, "Never mind. So, did Drew come back in?"

Gary shook his head, "Nope. Just you."

May got up, and looked out the window beside the door, only to see her so called _idol_ liplocking with her enemy. May heated up, she didn't know what was happening, she could feel her blood pumping through her body unstoppable, and her her breath becoming heavy.

"May?" Gary asked, as he looked over at her.

She looked at him, killing him with a glare. "Not now!" She growled.

Gary slouched down to hide himself over the couch from her.

May didn't know what was happening, seeing him kissing other girls was _alright. _But, seeing him with this trash bag, is simply WAY more different. This girl was her enemy and the enemy always get's what she wants, which she knows that it will piss off May BIG TIME.

May put her hand on the door knob, she looked through the peek hole on the door, she knew they were right outside of it, and if she just get's her by one shot with a fling, she would have her revenge.

May slowly turned the knob as she saw that they were taking it to the next step, she held the pen tightly in her other hand, then out of the blue, she fling the door open, rapidly hitting Brianna out of Drew's mouth. Brianna flew a few feet away from the door and fell to the ground.

May ran up to her and held her down, ready to hold the pen againts her throat.

"What the hell?!" Brianna gasped as she opened her eyes to see May ontop of her, holding a pen.

"That's it, you just went over the line!" May yelled. "Locking lips with my guy is my job, sister!" May yelled, she didn't know what she was saying, but it all came from her head and spat out of her mouth.

"What do you mean?! You were the one that didn't want him! So, I took him! Fagit!" Brianna snapped back.

May's breath became heavy as she was a killer wanting to eat it's pray. She took her pen that was held tight with her grip and smashed her hand down onto her colerbone, BUT, before that happened Drew ran and grabber her wrist.

"STOP IT, MAY!" He shouted into May's ear, another headache appeared.

May closed her eyes, hoping the pain would go through, "I'm doing you a favor!" May yelled, "Nobody's going to kiss you! She just get's what she wants! And that it is you, how dare she kiss you!" May yelled back, fighting the grip around her wrist, and looking deadly at Brianna.

"May, she didn't kiss me, I DID!" Drew yelled.

May stopped struggling and her heart just rapidly stopped. The headache came to her again, she felt like she was going to faint. "What...?"

Drew nodded, "I did, and I enjoyed it! Just as much as you enjoyed laughing at my confession."

May shook her head, Confession? Laughing? Me? What the heck is he talking about? "What are you talking about, Drew?!" May said, coldly.

"You laughed at my confession, it hurted me May! Now, I'm happy that I didn't actually ask you out!" Drew snarled.

May shook her head, tears in her eyes. "N-No! Drew, you don't understand! I didn't-"

"Sure you didn't..." Drew whispered, "But you did!"

"Where did you get that idea?" May asked, stilling trying to get his grip loose.

"Brianna." Drew said with a smirk.

May stopped and looked at him shocked, then she looked down at the smirking Brianna. May glared at her. "I did no such thing." She snapped.

Drew shook his head, "Such a liar.." Drew whispered.

May shot a glare at Drew, "Who are you calling a liar, Dwarp! You were the one-" May was cut off.

"See, you're lieing right now. But I don't care what you say, it's all a lie." Drew said, closing his eyes.

May shuddered out a sob, she finally got out of his grip, tears now escaping her eyes, "Fine, your right. I am lieing. Let's just say nothing happened between us! The confession, those _fake _smiles those laughs, that rose! It's all a lie!" May yelled, swallowing the lump, "I won't bother you anymore.. I'll just go home.." May mumbled, before her sobs came in. Before she ran away, she through the pen at Drew, hoping it will make everything feel better, but nothing happened. She ran in the house. Slamming the door behind her.

"May?" Gary asked, as she saw the crying May run up the stairs.

_SLAM!_

Gary sighed, "Wonder what happened now?"

May locked the door and flew on the bed, crying into the pillows. A few minutes past and she heard knocks at her door.

"May, you alright?" She heard no one but Dawn.

May didn't answer but kept crying. Dawn mumbled something.

A few minutes past and May finally controlled her crying, the only thing she couldn't control was her hard shudders.

She heard the lock click and the door open. "Go away, Drew! It's to late now..." May said, her face still in the pillows.

"It's me, Dawn." Dawn said sitting beside May's lying figure. She placed a hand on her back. "You alright? I can hear your crying from my room.." Dawn said.

"It's hard to say if I'm alright, I-I don't know why I'm crying over this bastard, it just hurts right n-now.." May studdered.

Dawn rubbered her back, "Drew?" Dawn whispered.

May flinched at the name and shuddered out another sob, she cursed herself. "Yeah..."

"Geez, I really thought you two were meant to be..." Dawn said, "What I saw on the beach earlier was romantic, then a hour later... you're hear crying over him. Why?"

"Because of that bitch..." May mumbled, finally sitting up.

"Brianna?" Dawn said, seeing May flinch at the name.

"Yeah... I don't really know what happened back there, I thought I was saving him from her deadly lips until he told me he kissed her. I don't know but he said somthing of being happy for not asking me out because of me lieing to him? I was like what the fudge... No..." May explained the lump coming back, she sniffled.

"I'm sorry, May.." Dawn said with a frown.

"I'm thinking about going home tomorrow. It would be the best to stay away from him." May said.

Dawn nodded, "Only been three weeks and your leaving.."

"I'm sorry, Dawn. But, I can't be here anymore."

Dawn sighed, "Well, I guess I'll be saying my goodbyes tomorrow. Good night, May.." Dawn said waving before leaving, "Oh, want me to lock the door?"

May nodded. Dawn closed the door and locked it.

May flew back in bed and layed there, confused and heart broken of what just happened twenty minutes ago.

Gotta move on, May. It's the only way to get your mind off him... May thought before falling asleep.

**On the other hand...**

Drew and Brianna went into Brianna's room.

"So I guess you'll be sleeping in here with me now?" Brianna asked, with a small shy smile.

Drew nodded, "Yep, of course, I don't want to sleep with May anymore-" Drew said but was cut of boldly by Brianna.

"Uh-uh! We don't say her name we say bad names about her, okay?" Brianna said, pressing her finger to lips.

Drew smirked and nodded his head, "Whatever you say." He said, leaning in.

Brianna pushed him away. Drew frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Just to make sure, you aren't going back for her right?" Brianna asked.

Drew thought about it, "... No, not anymore. I have eyes for you now." Drew said, going back in.

She accepted it.

And then... Blah blah blah, who cares about Brianna, and blah blah... (Gosh I'm such a good author... But that's the end of Chapter 11!)

Angel: Yep, there we go! Chapter 11!

Benz: *Enters the room*

Angel: What happened? Did it work?

Benz: *Sighs* That girl is strong... She drank the whole thing in one gulp and smiled, nothing happened!

Angel: Are you sure it's poison?

Benz: Yes, I experienced it on a mouse.

Angel: Hm, that's to bad, everyone was wondering if she was dead... Anyways! How was that? Pretty brave of May, diffenetly not OC! Haha! Review what you think, next chapter coming in a few more days or more... Don't miss it! Bye Bye!


	12. Suffering The Truth To May!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 12

Benz: HEY THERE! :P Remember when Angel said a few days... WELL SURPRISE! We had time to do this one! Hehehe...

You: Where the heck is Angel?

Benz: If you HAVE to know... She went over to Brianna's house with the other people who Reviewed/Favorite/Followed and went to burn her house down... And then stab her...

You: o_O WHAT THE HELL AM I STILL DOING HERE THEN?! *Runs out the door*

Benz: *Sighs* ... Run woman! ... They are all going to miss this chapter that Angel wrote... Anyways, enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Suffering The Truth To May!**

May woke up, had a shower, got dressed, and packed up. She called her parents to pick her up by helicopter, they said they were going to be here by the evening, after work.

May sighed and went downstairs, she found the pen that was on the ground by the door, she picked it up and clutched it into her hand. This isn't going to be the last time I'll be using this on you, Brianna! May thought, then smirked. A pen... A PEN! So, I'd rather use a pen then a knife...? May thought and sighed out a laugh. Oh my gosh, that's funny! No... It's sad... May sighed and sat down on the couch.

"HAHAHA...!" May heard fake laughing. She raised an eyebrow. What the fudge? Was that suppose to be a laugh? That's sad.. "HAHAHAHA! OMG, You're killing me!"

May shook her head. Shut up, Brianna, nobody wants to hear you laugh! May thought. Mostly the part where you say OMG, that's so unhuman like. Who is this girl? May thought.

"Wow, Brianna, I love your laugh." She heard Drew. May snorted. Laugh? Serious, Drew? You're one of the most saddest people I ever saw. May thought with a smirk. I'm not kidding.

"Thanks, Baby!" She said out loud. Loud enought to piss May off. But she could laugh.

What the hell? Is she trying to get jealous of something? She thought as she raised an eyebrow to the peeking Brianna who was eventually peeking over the wall with a smirk. You got me. May thought sarcasticly.

"Baby?" Drew questioned. "I'm not liking that."

May breathed out, Wow... I'm completely entertained now. This relationship is so not going to last. Not that I care...

Brianna ingnored his sentence, "Don't you think May is a ... You know that 'S' word?" Brianna asked Drew.

"Shut the hell up, Skank." May whispered. "I'm trying to admire this pen so I can stab you in the neck with it." May mumbled.

May noticed she didn't hear Drew answer.

Hmm, not answering right away, well I can think of a million names for you and Brianna both, "Brianna: Slank, Trash bag, Bitch, and... Some more that I don't want to say.." May said, with a smirk, throwing the pen in the air, "Drew: Bastard, Grasshead, the A word the and the... Nevermind... I don't care..." May mumbled, drawing on her hand.

"I don't really think she is one. Well from my point of view." Drew finally said.

May dropped the pen, What does he mean about that?

"What do you mean?" Brianna asked, angerly.

Drew sighed, "I mean like last night it seems like she was trying to tell me something about you, about-" Drew said but May heard a loud slap. Drew groaned.

May sat up striaght, Did she just slap him? She thought. Her hands formed into fists, and she gritted her teeth. She did not just slap someone important to me! Wait! What am I thinking? God damit! May thought shanking her head.

She stood up, grabbing the pen that was on the couch, she stomped over to Brianna and Drew that was in the kitchen. Brianna glanced over at May.

"What the f-" Brianna started but May slapped her.

"Slap Drew again, and I'll slap you harder!" May yelled. She didn't care if Drew broke her heart, she was still attracted to him. How can she give up on him?

Brianna held her face, "You little-" Brianna started again, but May pushed her down to the ground stepping on her stomach.

"Don't snap back or I'll step on you harder!" May screamed.

"I wasn't-" Brianna cried when May pressured her foot on her stomach.

"Shut up! You know I like Drew and you know he likes me! So why pull us apart?!" May yelled, tears in her eyes.

Brianna hesitated, scared, she looked at Drew. Drew grabbed May's arms and tried his best to pull her off, "Stop it, May!" He yelled.

May ignored him, and pulled her arm out of his grip, "WHY?!" She scremed to Brianna, tears now rapidly rolled down her cheeks as she heard Drew's angry voice.

"I-I" Brianna studdered. "You know me-"

"Say it now or I'll stab you with this pen!" May yelled. Brianna hesitated, "TELL DREW THE TRUTH!" May huffed, "NOW!" May yelled.

"...Okay, I was lieing, Drew! Not her, I was the one that lied to you! May does like you! I just told you that so I can have you to myself! I'm sorry Drew, but-" Drew cut her off.

"You lied? You mean this is all your fault? And I-?! DAMN IT BRIANNA! DAMN IT TO HELL!" Drew yelled, slamming his fist againts the counter table.

"And you what?" May asked, as she heard Drew cut himself off. "What happened?!"

Brianna smirked, "We had one of those moments last night.. If you know what I mean.. Right after everbody fell asleep." Brianna's smirk became sly.

May gritted her teeth, she fell to her knee's and punch her in the face, "You sick wh-" May yelled but she couldn't finish her sentence as she stabbed the pen right in her arm.

Brianna screamed, "F-"

May cut her off. "How COULD You!?" May screamed pulling the pen out and throwing it across the room. She cried, glaring at Brianna, "You have no idea how much I want to- NGHH!" May got up. She kicked Brianna before running up to her room.

That slank turned into a s-s-slut! May thought as she slammed the door and locked it. "I CAN'T WAIT TO LEAVE!" May screamed, she punched the bed, "AHH!" May ran over to the window and opened it, where there is a small porch, "GOSH! I HATE THAT SLANK!" May screamed, stomping her foot.

_Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang!_

"MAY! Settle down!" Drew yelled from behind the door, May turned around and faced the door, she stomped her foor again.

"Shut up, Drew! How dare you fall for her! GO AWAY!" May screamed closing the windows so she won't hear his reply.

Then the lock clicked and the door flung open, and the window's, she felt cold hands go on her arms as she was spun around. "LISTEN TO ME!" Drew yelled.

May huffed, the tears streamed from her blood shot eyes, she shook her head, "LET GO!" May yelled, struggling her way out.

"Stop, May.." Drew said, calmly.

The calmness in Drew's voice made May collasped to the ground. She cried, holding her arms. "How could you..." May whispered.

"I thought you broke my heart, but I guess I did. I'm sorry that I doubted you.." Drew said, quietly. Kneeling down beside May. "I'm so sorry."

May shook her head, "I don't think I'm going to take your trust back, it's hard for me." May shuddered, "I'm leaving, I'm happy that I don't have to see you anymore... Just as much as you had fun with Brianna last night." May shook her head. "Now, go..."

Drew sighed, which sounded like a shudder. "I lost you... I'm sorry.." Drew sighed again, before leaving. Just before he left the room he said, "I love you, May.." Then left.

May cried again. "Yeah, sure..." She sighed.

Benz: There we go! Brianna sure told the truth, maybe she was a little too truthful.. *Sweat drops* Haha. I wonder what happened with Brianna now?

Angel: *Walks in* I'm back!

Benz: Hey, What happened?! PLEASE TELL ME!

Angel: *Smirks* ...No one is ever going to see Brianna again! :D

Benz: ... *Jaw drops* Your kidding?!

Angel: Nope read the reviews tomorrow and see what they did to Brianna. It'll shock you, Everybody did a good job, no great, NO FABULOUS! Go ahead, review what had happen and what you did to 'murder' Brianna! Hope you enjoyed my chappie! :D BYE!


	13. The Chapter After Chapter 12!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 13

Angel: Hahaha, HEY! I didn't know what I should call this chapter so I put "The Chapter After Chapter 12" I checked the reviews from chapter 11, and I saw that May was being a AHEM! Sorry... A B***h? ... Yeah, Maybe. But the idea of May and Brendan is a good idea for a few Chapters. And that's this one and another one.

Benz: May and Brendan... Just saying but I never saw Brenden in my LIFE! Crazy eh?

Angel: Really? Well, Ima write about him and May! I don't know what his personality is but I'll just write it. Only half :3

Warning: (BrendanXMay moment!) Then Contestshipping :)

**Chapter 13: The Chapter After Chapter 12 **

May whipped her tears as she got up, she didn't know how long she had been lying on the ground but it was pretty long since it was the afternoon. May walked over to the bed, her phone started to ring.

Her eyes widen, "Oh my goodness! Brendan." She said. She quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, girly! How's it been? I missed you!" Brendan said on the other side.

This put a smile across May's lips, "Hey! I missed you too, and things have been... _Great.._" May said, her voice shaked at the word great. May sniffled.

"Are you alright, May? Are coming down with a cold?" Brendan asked.

May shook her head, "No, I'm alright, just a bit homesick."

"Homesick? Wait, are you on a vacation without me again?!" Brendan asked teasingly.

May giggled, "Well, yeah." She nodded, "I'm on a island with Dawn, Leaf, Misty, Ash, Barry, Gary and... and a few other people." May said, rubbing her eyes.

"What? My good friend Drew not there?" He asked.

"Yeah, he is. I just... Nevermind." May sighed.

"What's the matter you seemed glum since I started the conversation." Brendan asked, May shook her head.

"Just homesick, Brendan. My mom and dad are coming to pick me up this evening. Maybe we can hang out." May said, the smile appeared.

On the otherside of the phone; Brendan was in a jewlery store, the clerk smiled at him as he talked to his crush. "Yeah, that would be great, we can finally catch up on things." Brendan said. May giggled. "So, anyways, what's your birthstone?" Brendan asked.

May was confused, "What? Why?"

"Oh, nothing. Just curious." Brendan said.

"Oh, ok. It's Aquamarine." May responded to the question. (A/N: Made up!)

"Auquamarine, eh? Just like your eyes." He said, smiling.

May blushed, "Awe, that's sweet of you Brendan." May said.

"Thanks, do you like necklesses, rings, bracelets or what?" Brendan asked again.

"It doesn't really matter, I can go for ring or bracelet." May said.

"GET OUT!" May heard someone shout to the top of their lungs downstairs.

"What was that?" Brendan asked, as he pointed out a ring.

"Oh, just one of the guys downstairs, probably fighting over the remote." May said.

"STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND BRING YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU!" They yelled again.

"Um, can I call you back?" May asked.

"Sure thing, see you soon." Brendan said.

"Bye!"

May hung up and ran to the door opening it and runnning downstairs, she saw Brianna or so called, _Slank or Shank or Skank_ or whatever you can call her, was clinged onto Drew's arms, she was crying as he tried to push her off.

"I'm sorry, Drew! It just happened! It was mostly your fault anyways!" Brianna screamed.

"I don't care anymore, Brianna. Just take you and your pragnancy somewhere eles!" Drew said, emotional as he pushed her off. The girls went out the door saying their goodbyes to everyone. Brianna ran out crying.

May snorted, "What happened?" She asked.

"Brianna figured out she was pregnant with Drew's baby." Misty said.

May frowned. Pregnant, Brianna and Drew? May felt even more crushed. That meant he lost his... Nevermind.

Drew closed the door and locked it, he noticed May standing just meter's away from him, "May.." He whispered.

May looked down, and sighed. "My flight home should come in about a few hours." May said, queitly.

Drew frowned, and looked down.

Gary was confused, "Wait, May are you leaving us already?" He asked.

May nodded.

"Why?" He asked as everybody but Drew and Dawn waited for her to respond.

Can't they not hear the screams this morning? Drew questioned as he shook his head.

"It's because of Brianna being pregnant with Drew's baby, isn't it?!" Gary said, "You got alot of explaing to do, Drew!" Gary said, facing Drew.

Drew looked up worried at Gary then looked down. "I don't want to, it was just all a big mistake." Drew said.

May looked up at him, she shook her head, "Please don't talk about it. I had enough just from what happened last night." May said.

"Why'd you hook up with Brianna, Drew? You know you confessed to May!" Dawn said. Drew shook his head and shrugged.

"It's my stupidity and hormones I guess." Drew said, slowly moving his green silky hair to the side.

May wanted to smile, she missed him doing that. It was his _signature_. That was the Drew she knew. May kept her frown, she looked down to see the rose sticking out of Drew's back pocket, surprised he didn't give it to Brianna..

Drew's voice cracked before he said anything, "May," He said quietly, "Since Brianna's out. Maybe you can stay, we can straighten things out, now."

May shook her head, "No, my parents must be half way here, so no turning back now." May said. "I'm not ready to give you a chance, either. Just give me time, if I don't contact you then we're not friends, if I do then, I have given you a chance." May said, before turning towards the stairs, "I'll be ready for the goodbyes in about an hour, my parents wouldn't be here for another hour of so.." May said, walking up the stairs.

Gary and Ash looked at Drew, "Really, Drew. You just got her and lost her. What are you going to do, move on?" Ash asked.

Drew shrugged, "Up to her, I guess."

"But, Drew. You're the guy, you should be the one to get her back, beg her for forgiveness and trust, she'll fall for you all over again." Gary said, with a shrug.

Drew sighed, "I'll try..." Drew said, walking up the stairs.

Drew stopped in front of the door, he listened to what was happening on the otherside of the door. He heard strumming on his guitar.

She found my guitar, what is she doing? Drew thought as he pressed his ear againts the door, he heard quite mumbles of singing.

May sang a song, it just fitted the mood she was going in.

Drew waited for a few minutes before knocking after she was done singing.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

"May? Can I come in?" He said gently.

May looked up at the door and gasped, she ran to the closet and put his guitar back into it's case, "Just a second!" May shouted, she closed the closet door, grabbed her phone and layed on the bed, on her stomach. "It's open..."

Drew opened the door, he flicked his hair as he made his entrence. May nearly smiled. "Hi." He said.

May frowned, "Hey..."

"What are you doing?" He asked as he sat on his side of the bed.

May looked at her phone, she noticed she was playing Tap Tap 4. (A/N: Love that game! Sorry...) "Nothing, just playing a game, tap tap 4." May said with a shrug as she played on extreme on the song House Music.

Drew nodded his head, "Nice. So, your leaving us.. I just decided that I should say my goodbyes now."

May shrugged, "Go ahead.. All I have to say is 'See ya!' and leave. It's not that hard." May said. "It's not like I'm moving to Italy for the next 10 years."

Drew nodded. He layed right beside her watching as she tapped her fingers on her phone quickly. "I'm a fricken idiot, May." Drew said.

May smirked, "You finally realized that?" She asked.

Drew smirked, "I figured that out since I first saw you." He said.

May frowned. "Cool..."

Drew sighed, "I wish my life could just start over. I feel really bad." Drew said, playing with his hair.

May's heart skipped a beat as she spelt his shampoo and colone. Wow... May thought. "You should." May said, she through her phone in her pocket. "I mean, I'm not stopping you for being a 'ladies man' It's just that well... I don't know." May said, sitting up.

Drew smirked, sitting back up. "Hm, I see you were some what 'protecting' me when Bria-" Drew said as May cut him off. "Huh?"

"Don't say the name! I call her Slank or Shank!" May said.

Drew smirked again, "When _Slank _was talking to me and kissing me. I can't believe you slapped her back."

May frowned, "She deserved it. She slapped you, it just jumped to me that she can't do that to someone that is actually important to me." May blurted. Crap! She thought.

Drew smirked wider, "So, you think I'm important to you? How sweet, May." Drew said, teasingly.

May blushed, she _really_ wanted to slap Drew. I Can't believe I'm actually talking to this kid after everything he's done to me.. May thought. "Whatever..." May murmured. "It's not like I have feelings for you." May said, looking away.

"OR do you?" Drew questioned, crawling closer to May.

May heated up. Ok that's it! May turned around. "What do you mean about that?!" She asked, as she stumbled back. Woah, his face is right there! May thought. No way am I kissing him after what had happen last night. GROSS! May stood up, when she was about to run to the door, Drew caught her. "Gosh, Drew. Let go of me!" She screamed.

Drew chuckled, "I will if you stay with us... Me." He whispered in her ear. May shook her head, her hair hitting his face, he spat out.

"No, I can't it's to late, Drew! My parents are going to be here soon!" She yelled, struggling out of his grip, "Damn it, your hurting me!" She screamed as he sqeezed her tighter in his arms.

"Then I guess you have no choice..." He whispered again, pushing her to the wall.

May stopped struggling as her back hit the wall. What does he mean about that?! She thought.

Angel: DUN DUN DUNN! I say this was like a cliff hanger. Idk. But here's a little notice from Benz.

Benz: Hey, Guys! During this week, I'm going to make a profile and write my own stories. It may have Contestshipping, and Pearlshipping. It's written by Angel at first but I'm going to finish it for her since she is busy writing this story for you! K, Thanks.

Angel: Thanks, and I'm starting to have a hard time what to think of for chapter 14, any idea's after you read this chapter? I will honestly put them down in the next chapter :) Review of what you think, pretty please!


	14. First Kiss And Confession!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 14

Angel: Hey, I'm So sorry that I haven't posted in a week, just had some difficulties with my computer so, yeah. Anyways! Just to let you know Benz made a profile: Benz07. She is going to post the story I wrote three months ago, Stronger Love Forever Lost. It's Twinleafshipping and a little bit of Pearlshipping. At least ten chapters or more. :)

Benz: I read it and it went pretty good and I'll post it if your intrested. :D

Angel: Thanks! Chapter 14, the other one you've been all waiting for! Sit back, relax and enjoy!

**Chapter 14: First Kiss And Confession!**

May was pushed againts the wall by Drew, she couldn't move.

"Drew, Let me go! Please!" She begged, she looked at him in horror. The anger and sadness in his eyes faded as the sadness was still lingering.

Drew sighed out, "I know you don't want me to do this but..." Drew trailed off as he placed his lips onto hers.

May was shocked, scared, weak and shocked. Her eyes were wide open and she looked at Drew's closed eyes, she didn't know what to do. Drew pulled his lips a inch away and went back in like a magnet. May was surprised at his move as his hand went on her waist and the other on her chin, forcing the kiss deeper.

The softness of his skin comforted her, she closed her eyes, letting her instincts take her over. It felt like minutes later when they broke apart. The damp tears on Drew's eyelashes broke May's heart. Drew bit his lip and flicked his hair. Which made May have a heart attack.

Your killing me, Drew! May thought. But, what was that about? Was it for me to stay with him?

Drew sighed, "Sorry, I couldn't help myself..." Drew said with a smirk.

May blushed and covered her mouth. Oh, my goodness. I just realized I kissed him! I mean he kissed me! I mean... May thought. Drew's smirk became a small smile.

"I made you blush..." He said quietly letting out a small chuckle. "I love your blushes."

May shook her head as she blushed darker, she furrowed her eyebrows, He's teasing! May thought, using both hands to cover her mouth.

Drew went back in, removing her hands, his face was right in front of hers, his eyes closed. "Stay with me? Or loose me forever?" Drew sighed.

May looked at him surprised. What?! Do I really have a choice? May thought as she shook her head.

Drew opened his eyes and looked right at her teary eyed, "Why?"

May shook her head again, and shrugged, "I don't know..." She whispered. Should I? May thought. I just want to so bad after he kissed me... May looked up in Drew's eyes, the tears nearly came out, he bit his lip, making him look well to be honest, _hot._

Why are you torchering me like this, Drew?! May thought as she felt angry and sad at the same time. May thought and sighed... Sure...

May nodded, "Sure, I could stay." May said quietly.

Drew sighed and grabbed May's waist pulling her towards him, giving her a warm hug. And again, May's eyes were wide open in shock at his smooth move.

"So am I forgiven? Can I have my trust back?" He whispered in her ear.

May blinked, she moved her head towards his ear, "... Yeah..." May whispered. I guess. She thought.

Drew squeezed her making her breath in. Drew, I need to breath in the next ten seconds... She thought. After about twelve seconds Drew let go.

"Thank you." He said with a smile the tears were gone. May just smiled and nodded. "Let's tell the news.." He said queitly. May nodded.

As they went downstairs all of the guys and girls were in worry. They all gasped when they saw May enter the room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

Dawn bit her lips and sighed, "May come here please." She said holding her hand out for her.

May grabbed her hand and Dawn squeezed it gently. "What's wrong, Dawn?" May asked.

Dawn sighed deeply. "Y-Your parents were in a accident.. And they're dead..." Dawn said slowly.

May gasped, her heart started to beated fast as she felt a slight light headed. May shook her head and shuddered out, "No, h-how did you find out?!" May gasped.

Dawn looked down, "Me and Barry went out to get more food when we found a helicopter crashed into the tree's and ground. A few yards where we are.."

May swallowed the lump in her throat, "This can't be, no!" May cried as she fell to the ground. My brother... She thought. "And my brother?" She asked.

Dawn shook her head, "He was with them too."

That was when May cried her heart out. "No!" She repeated her screams. Drew ran towards her and comforted her in his arms, May cried on his shoulder. "It can't be..." She whispered, crying a bit harder.

After about a hour of crying May fell asleep in Drew's arms, on the couch, Drew looked down at her, and he smiled at her beautiful face, he moved her hair out of her damp face and touched her cheek.

"How's she doing?" He heard Dawn and Gary walk in.

Drew looked back down, "She just fell asleep.." He whispered.

Dawn smiled, "I'm so sorry for her.." Dawn said, then frowned.

Gary nodded. "So, Drew," Gary spoke, changing the sad subject. "Did you talk to her before this situation happened?"

Drew smirked at his best friend, "Of course, I kissed her."

Dawn's eyes widen, "You did what now?!" She nearly yelled when Gary cover her mouth and they all looked at May's sleeping figure. They all sighed.

Drew glared at Dawn, "Yes, I really wanted her to stay so I kissed her and begged her for forgivness. Well, not literally beg but, you know what I mean." Drew said.

Dawn was still shocked at the kissing part, "But still, I can't believe you would kiss her after everything you done to her!" She nearly yelled again when Gary glared at her. Dawn looked at Gary and put on a funny smile, "Sorry.." She whispered.

Drew smirked again, "We enjoyed it. And I'm thinking of confessing to her again." Drew said.

Dawn put her hands together, "Awwe! That's cute!" Dawn cried, when Gary smirked.

"Do you think she would confess back, IF she has feelings for you?" Gary questioned.

Drew shrugged and frowned, "Whatever it is, I'm not letting her out of my sight."

Dawn smiled, "That's so cute!" Dawn shouted.

Gary faced Dawn again, "Shhh!"

Dawn put her hands up, "Sorry..."

Three hours past, and May woke up as Drew fell asleep himself. May nearly gasped as she saw Drew.

Was that all a dream? Because I don't really remember falling asleep in his lap? May pointed out. Ok, now to get out of this mess. May thought as she slowly sat up. When she sat up she looked at the time, 9:25pm. Wow...

May looked back at Drew, and decided to move her legs out of his arms, when she finished that, the only way out was to stand up. She slowly placed her feet on the floor and slowly moved up.

When she just stood up she was thrown back into his lap again, she scremaed out and looked behind her to see Drew with a smirk on his lips. "Were you trying to escape me?" He asked.

May blushed and awkwardly smiled, "Maybe..."

Drew chuckled, "Why would I let you do that? There's a key for this escape, you know that."

May tilted her head, "...No, I don't know that." She said.

Drew smiled, "The key is; your lips on mine." He teased.

May's eyes widen, "WHAT?!" She gasped, "Why would I do that?!"

Drew chuckled, "I was kidding." He said as he pushed May up.

May held her waist where he pushed her, "Thanks, and ow.." May said rubbing her waist.

"Sorry, I thought you were stronger than that?" He questioned.

May smirked, "I am. Just that this is my tender spot." May said.

Drew smirked, "Want me to kiss it?" He teased again.

May's face went red, "No! Please don't!" She cried.

Drew chuckled, "Oh, May.." He said.

Drew got up and grabbed May's hand, May looked at her hand and looked up at Drew. Drew moved his head towards the back of the house. May nodded.

Drew lead her towards the back and opened the door, they were by the beach, the moon was right above the water, and a place on the sand had a blanket and a candle.

"What's this?" May asked confused.

Drew smiled, "A little something I set up a few hours ago."

"Why?"

Drew pulled May towards the blanket. "Let's sit down."

May sat down, feeling a bit awkward with his hand still in her's. She looked at the candle which was on a plate a inch away from the blanket.

Drew squeezed her hand, May looked over at him as he smiled at her. May blushed at his smile. May smiled a gorgeous smile towards him. Making him flutter.

Drew smiled with his teeth showing, May nearly melted away. Oh my gosh, first time ever seeing him smile like that! She thought as she put her hand on her stomach, the butterflies in her stomach became a whirl in delight.

Drew bit his lip, making his so darn attractive, "May..." Drew spoke, "I like you, no regret to that. I mean it, and I'm sorry what happened before and I promise not to hurt you anymore, I swear, May, I love you with all my heart." Drew said.

May was happy and sad at the same time. I'm not sure if I should confess, I'm afraid that I might say something wrong. He seems so confident when he spoke those words again. Would it effect me? Oh, Drew I love you too. Nah, to plain. Drew I had always liked you and I love you too. Nah, seems to blah.. May thought.

"May?" Drew spoke, squeezing her hand again, May snapped out of thought and looked at him. "Are you alright? Are you trying to put my sentence in the right order than I did? Did I make a mistake?" He asked.

May smiled and shook her head, "No... It's just that... I..." May breathed in, "Drew Hayden... I... I..." May trailed off and closed her eyes breathing out her stress. "I love you too!" She cried.

Angel: Awwwe! Cute! That's it for Chapter 14! Gotta think a little more about Chapter 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20! Then that's the end! I think the end of next week this story might finish. Then I'll finish Fifteen and post a new story! I love writting!

Benz: After this story check out the story I posted that Angel wrote, my profile Benz07 the story is called, Stronger Love Forever Lost. Twinleafshipping and Pearlshipping, only in that story!

Angel: Thanks, Benz! And review what you think of May's first kiss and confession! CONTESTSHIPPING RULEZ!


	15. Drew and May - Contestshipping moment!-

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 15

Angel: Hi there! Another great day for another great chapter! I guesss... No Benz today. She went to finish chapter 4 for Stronger Love Forever Lost! :D Read the first three, I wrote those three, happily!

Happy reading! Chapter 15!

**Chapter 15: Drew and May ~ Contestshipping moment! ~**

May confessed that she loved him! OH MY GOSH! FINALLY! ... (Me: I know right!)

The tears in Drew's eyes came back, he was happy that she actually loved him, or does she. "Really?" He asked.

May nodded her head, "I always liked you ever since and I guess I still do." May said.

Drew smiled, and brought her closer to him and gave her a passionate kiss. May kissed back, making him flutter in his stomach and her heart skip a beat.

Five years... FIVE YEARS! Drew thought, Five years I've been dreaming about this one moment with May and only May! I always loved her, how dare I acused her into my situations and make her feel bad, but that was the past, now it's the future to the past me. This might be the moment I may never forget. Drew thought forcing the kiss even more. You were all wrong dad, I'm never going to listen to your advice anymore! I'm only going to listen to my heart, my heart choosed May and my idiot head forced me to Brianna. How dare I, for now on, I'm never going to loose the girl of my dreams.

I want to confess more, I really want to. The words 'I love you' wasn't good enough, I want to make a paragraph of this confession and I want him to remember everyword of it. But, nobody knows what might come in my head and out of my mouth. May thought.

Drew and May pulled back, breathing heavily. They smiled shyly at one another. "Drew..." May whispered. Drew kissed her again.

"Don't say anything..." He whispered, making May blush. "There's something we forgot about."

May didn't say anything and nodded. Drew reached in his back pocket and took out the rose. May gasped. The rose again.. Her hands began to tremble. She seemed afraid by it.

"It may be the last time I will ask you to accept this rose, if you want it or not..." Drew said, he sighed, "On your calculations this might be the fourteenth time I tried to give this to you." Drew chuckled.

May looked at him, "What do you mean about that?" She asked, as she sounded serious.

Drew shook his head and smiled, "I'm just teasing." He said. Then he became serious, he breathed in deeply. May held her hands together to prevent from shaking. Why am I so afraid of this rose? She though. Everytime I see it my hands always tremble.

Drew deeply breathed out like he was saying a prayer in his mind, hoping she would accept his love, trust, promises and everything, and to accept this rose.

May closed her eyes, praying she won't cry and scream when she touches the rose, he would think she's a freak for doing that. No... He wouldn't do that.

"May Maple..." He spoke.

May opened her eyes and looked in his eyes, she smiled. He had a serious frown. She nodded.

"Will you... Accept this rose as a honor of my love?" He asked.

The way he said it made May's heart skip a beat, it's like he really wanted her more than ever, it just feels like he was his first love and first kiss and first everything, but that's false.. May looked down at the red rose, which the petals were crickled from being in his pocket and the stem was nearly broken. May smiled. When he first showed me this rose it was perfect, now... It's still perfect.

May looked back up into Drew's eyes, May smiled with her teeth showing. "Yes, Drew. I accept everything about you. I accept this rose and your love." May said, as she touched the rose with her fingers and grabbed it.

Drew couldn't believe it, after five years, she finally accepts his treasures. My knew this was true love. Drew pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. May just loved the way he kissed her it was just passionate, true and filled with softness. She can kiss him all day. Maybe one day. She smiled at the thought.

Drew pulled back, feeling the smile on her lips, "What?" He asked, with a genuine smile.

May bit her lip, "Nothing, I'm just happy." She said. As he was about to kiss her again, May layed down on the blanket looking up at the sky.

Drew looked at her confused, "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Looking up at the stars. And don't ask me if I know how much stars there are! How would I know, I'm not that smart you know." She said with a smirk.

Drew smirked, "Damn it, I was just going to ask." He said, teasingly. He joined her laying down right beside her. "Stars, you never see that in the city." Drew said.

May nodded.

An hour past as they finally went inside the house.

"10:45pm. Not bad. But, I'm still tired" May said. As she walked up to their room.

Drew smirked, "Are you? That's to bad." He said.

May turned around, "What? Why?"

Drew smirked wider, "I wanted to admire you." He said, teasingly.

May's face went red as she wanted to slap up right. "DREW! You're so discusting!" She yelled as she ran to the room.

Drew laughed, "I'm kidding."

"You better be, or eles I'll pound you hard into the ceiling." May said, "Pervert..." She breathed as she turned around, away from him.

Drew heard her, "Am I, huh?"

May turned back towards him, "As a matter of fact, Yes." She said.

Drew ran towards her and pushed her on the bed. Making May scream. "Let's see about that!" He said as he started on her sweater.

"What the hell, Drew?! Stop!" She screamed.

Drew smirked, as he pulled off her sweater his hands at the rim of her shirt, "I'll stop if you apolozige to what you said."

May raised an eyebrow, "Let's see if you can go all the way." May said with a smirk.

Drew blushed, "You think I would do that?" He asked.

"Well since you did to Slank bag, you should be alright with it." She said.

Drew went pale. "I'm afraid to do it with you." He said.

"What? I mean I didn't meant to- We don't have to talk-" May said when Drew cut her off.

"No, it's alright. We're sixteen turning seventeen next month, were old enough aren't we?" Drew asked.

May shrugged, "Not really. But, I'm diffenetly not ready for the talk when we are." May said.

Drew got off of her and sighed, "I don't know why but I feel afraid to do it with you."

May blushed, just of the thought made her feel embarassed. "I am too."

"But, you know we just finishing confessing we have to give it time, maybe after we graduate or something." Drew said.

May shrugged, "Whatever, but I'm not talking about this. You can chat with yourself about it I'm going to change." May said as she got up, grabbed her night ware and went into the washroom.

As May closed the door she smiled like a idiot, but she had shivers of what he was thinking. Does he really want to? But to afraid? Ok, May don't think about it, I'm still a kid! I have my whole life ahead of me! May thought and changed. Your not just going to go for it, it would be the worst idea of your entire life! Why am I still thinking about it! Ugh!

May walked out of the washroom to find Drew shirtless again, he started to pull his jeans down, ready to change into his night ware. "Hola Shh-" May trailed off as she ran back into the washroom, laughing. "I'm sorry, Drew!" She holared out in the washroom.

Drew laughed, "Nah, it's ok, it's like it isn't the first time, right May?!" He said, teasing her again. May blushed.

"Don't mention it. It was accident. But, tell me when your done, alright?!"

Drew chuckled, a minute passed and he was done, May walked out to find him right in front of the door. "Oh my goodness!" She screamed. "Could of warned me you were there!" She said.

May walked out as he entered the washroom to brush his green locks, "So, you were playing with my guitar, huh?"

May's eyes widen, "How'd you know that?" She asked.

"Oh, I heard you. I love your singing, maybe we can make a song one day." Drew said.

"Yeah, the last time I heard you sing it was _beautiful_." May said sarcasticly.

"Oh, so you want a competition?" Drew asked, with a smirk, entering the room. He went over the closet to get his guitar case.

"Maybe I do."

Drew smirked and took out his guitar, "Let's see how you do first, Princess." He said throwing his guitar to her, she caught it and smirked.

"Your so ON!" She yelled.

Angel: Yeah, just a May and Drew moment all came from my smart knogging. Next chapter is the competition between the two of them singers. What is a good song for May to sing and what's a good song for Drew to sing? I have a good song for the both of them to sing! Review what song and I'll look them up! Just a music chapter, if you like a chapter with music. But you don't want to miss it, don't you? BYE!


	16. Music Competition!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 16

Angel: I'm SO sorry for not posting a lot, just technicoly difficulties, or something... Well, you know... Haha. And oh my goodness, nearly 70 reviews thanks for reviewing! Couldn't be much happier!

Benz: I'm back!

Angel: Woah, where'd you come from?

Benz: Finished chapter 4, I'm going to post it tomorrow!

Angel: Cool, Chapter 16!

Benz: 16?! Since when?

Angel: Since days ago. Have fun!

**Chapter 16: Music Competition!**

May strummed the guitar, she hummed, thinking of a song to sing. Drew leaned againts the wall, smirking at her tone, waiting for her to start.

May saw his smirk she looked up and glared, "Just let me think!" May said, looking back down thinking.

"Take your time.." Drew said, flicking his hair.

Then May started to strum the guitar, catching Drew's attention. He looked up and watched her strum. May closed her eyes as she went in motion of the song and the strumming.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places i'd never been  
Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

May finished her song, she sang that song to let Drew know what she was going through. She sighed

"Hey, are you alright?" Drew asked, as he walked towards her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

May jumped, "Huh? Oh yeah, just... It's my favorite song.." She lied.

Drew tilted his head, "Looks like you're about to cry."

May blinked her unexpected tears away, "Because it's a good song.." She sighed. "Your turn." She said, handing the guitar to him.

Drew grabbed the guitar and put on a small smile. "Trust me, this song is going to be way better than yours.." He said gently, he then smirk as he saw her reaction.

She looked at him, raising an eyebrow, "Oh, you think so? Well, why don't you show me? Impress me!" May said, with a smirk.

Emotional to evil. I like that. Drew thought. He snorted out a laugh at his thought.

"What?" May asked, confused on why he's laughing.

Drew shook his head, "It's nothing, just can't wait to kick you song's butt." Drew said.

May was more confused, "What do you mean?"

Drew shook his head, "Never mind..." He sighed. Drew sat on the bed next to May he started to lightly strum the guitar finding a rhythm.

_Baby, You don't have to worry_

_I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you-ou-ou-ou_

_Baby, I've been going crazy_

_So, I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you-ou-ou-ou_

_I've never been so into somebody before_

_And everytime we both touch I only want more_

_So, tell me nothing's going to change, yeah_

_And you would never walk away-ay, yeah_

_Even though every night you'll know what I'll say..._

_I'll be coming back for you... you-ou-ou-ou_

Drew finished strumming the last of the song, he looked up at May who was smiling. "I think you won.." She whispered. "Your voice, your song, your strumming it was all perfect.." May said shyly; She looked away.

Drew smiled, "I think you won. I never heard a voice as beautiful as yours."

May thought he was just saying that, she blushed. "No..."

Drew nodded, "Believe me, if I was a manager looking for a voice like yours I would totally pick you."

May smiled, "Thanks.."

"You know what by this week, we're going to make a song!" Drew said, walking over to his side of the bed to his dresser pulling out a medium size book filled with 800 empty lined paper.

"Are we starting now?" May asked.

Drew shrugged, "If you want to. What do you want this song to be about?" Drew asked.

May thought about it for awhile, "How about what happened between us, everything except for Slank!" May said.

"Sure." Drew opened the book grabbed the pen that was in his pocket and wrote down what May had said.

Strangly May noticed that was the pen that she had through at him and stabbed Slank in the arm. The pen that made May had flashbacks.

I have to burn that pen.. May thought. Or throw it in the water at the beach..

"May? Are you there?" Drew asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

May blinked, "Oh, yeah! Sorry." May apologized, but Drew just smiled.

"What eles?" He asked.

"The school doesn't know were together so, let's make it surprise, we can sing it to everyone. Everyone will be shocked that you changed." May said.

Drew smirked, "I can't wait to see the look on their faces. They could curse all they want, I would tell them you changed me."

May nodded, then she sighed, "What a complicated summer I had. First I hated you from the beginning, than all of a sudden your like, BAM, changed." May said.

"I know, May. You kept saying that after I first confessed to you."

May nodded, "And I can't believe you brought these girls home. What is wrong with you?!"

"I'm sorry. I guess I had an idea of wanted to make you jealous, but woah you sure hit her good." Drew said, chuckling.

"I know, it seems like she was the one that brought us closer, I'm JUST saying that. Because, me and Slank been through alot to get to you." May said. "And I won. But the part where you got her, you know! I can't believe you acctually got her- UGH! Now I'm mad at you!" May said, crossing her arms, facing away from him.

Drew smiled, "I love you." Drew said.

May shook her head, "Don't try that on me. It's not going to work my anger issues this time." May said.

"I love you." Drew said again, "I always have."

May turned around, rolling her eyes, "I did too, I guess."

"Come on, May. Admit you, you love me more than I love you." Drew teased, he smirked.

"Okay, I admited it. I do." May said, smiling.

Drew hugged her, "I knew it. I'm always right, May. Never forget that."

"Of course." May sighed.

"You know, May. I really want to get off this island. I'm missing traffic jams and neighbourhoods." Drew said.

"Since you said that, I do too. We should go back. But, how?"

"I can call somebody, the faster we go home, the faster we can have our first date." Drew said, taking out his cell phone.

May looked at his phone and back to him, "Hurry, call! I'll tell the others!" May said, jumping off the bed, running out the door.

"Gee, she really must want to date me." Drew said, smirking.

"I heard that, Drew!" May hollard.

"And it's true!" Drew hollard back, dialing a number.

Angel: Hmm, Drew sure knows how to change subjects right away, singing, to I love, to let's get off this island? Wow, Drew must love her.

Benz: That's cute. Posting tomorrow for me! Yay!

Angel: How many chapter's you wrote?

Benz: Two...

Angel: Hm, Good enough! Review for chapter 17, bye! :)


	17. The Ride Back Home!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 17

Angel: Hello, all my happy readers! Are you ready to read chapter 17?!

Benz: YEAH!

Angel: Well here it is! I don't own pokemon! Sadly...

**Chapter 17: The Ride Back Home!**

It was the next day, thatMay told everyone that her and Drew are going home. They told her how is she going home if her parents aren't at home, she told them that she would just stay with her aunt.

~ Three days later ~

Her phone rang. May answered it.

"Hello?" May answered.

"Hey, May. It's Brendan." They said on the other side.

"Oh, Hi there, Brendan."

"Hey, uh. I was wondering if you were home, I saw that the car was gone and I rang your doorbell a few times. But no answer."

"Oh, right. Um, sad news." May said, sighing. "My parents were in a accident. So, I wasn't able to go home."

"Oh, no. Are they alright?" Brendan asked.

"Um, no. They're dead." May said, sighing again, she held in the up coming tears.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, May."

"No it's ok. I have friends that help me get my mind off it. But, I'm coming home, don't know when though, but soon."

"That's great to hear. I can't wait to see you again, it's been a long time since I last seen you. That's why I came back home for the summer, just to see you and hang out with you." Brendan said, flipping the small jewlery box in his hand.

"That's really sweet of you, Brendan. I miss you too." May said. "But, I got to go right now, Brendan. I have plans today."

"Alright, May. Bye. Call or text me when your coming home."

"Sure thing, Bye."

May hung up, she turned around to find Drew behind her, "Who was that?" He asked.

"Your best buddy, Brendan. He just wanted to say hi." May said.

"Seems like he wants you home." Drew said.

"Yeah, he kind of misses hanging out with me." May said.

"Well, if he lays a finger on you, tell him your mine." Drew said.

"Wow, just over protective of me. Where just friends." May said.

Drew sighed, "I know, I'm sorry. I should know better."

"So, anyway. Did you find someone who can pick us up. We've been packed up for quite awhile." May said.

"Uh, yeah. My mom said, she'll give someone a call to pick us up by today."

"Alright. So we might be home by tonight then?" May asked.

"Before the night comes." Drew said.

"Alrighty."

"Oh my goodness! May!" Dawn yelled from upstairs.

"I'll be right back." May said, walking up the stairs. "Yeah, Dawn?" She asked, entering her room.

"Your not going to believe this! But, Paul asked me out!" Dawn squealed.

"Did he really?!" May asked.

"Yes!" She answered, jumping up and down. "I can't believe it! Oh my gosh! I can't wait to see him, are we going home today?!" Dawn asked.

"Yes we are!" May said.

Dawn screamed and hugged May. "There, there, Dawn. You got to cool your self down."

"I know, I'm sorry! I'm going to call him and tell him the big news! Excuse me." Dawn said, pushing May out of her room.

"Sure thing?" May said confused. "Hm, must really like the guy." May said, walking away from her room, she went back downstairs to find Drew on the sofa.

"So, what happened? I heard Dawn scream." Drew asked.

May shrugged, "She told me that her and Paul are together; she was wondering if we are going home today, and I said yes, and that's when she screamed." May explained.

"I see." Drew said. "Happy for them both."

"Yeah." May said, "It kind of sounds like your saying that after their marriage. Just a thought" May said, giggling, she walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Drew.

His phone rang; a text message.

"Hm, my mom texted me that the boat's leaving the dock. So they should be here after four." Drew said.

"Yay!" May said, hugging Drew. "Can't wait!"

**3 hours past!**

"Guys, the boats here!" Drew hollard from the door.

Everybody rushed out of their rooms and ran down stairs with their luggage.

"I guess we have been here for a month and now we're leaving. I bet summer would be better at home." Dawn said.

"I can't wait to see the amusement park again!" Ash exclaimed. "That's the first place I'm going to go after the boat ride! And don't forget the water park! There's things I have to catch up on!" Ash said, running out of the door, "Hurry guys, we really have to go back!"

Gary smiled, "Ash is right, HURRY!" He yelled running out behind Ash, while dragging Leaf behind him.

"Gary!" She yelled.

Misty rolled her eyes, following the two she calls dimwits, but not Leaf.

"Darn eh? I don't think both would be open today. It's the holidays, no work." Drew said with a shrug.

"How do you know that?" May asked.

"My mom told me, she said that she had to pay a lot for the boat to make it over here, she said never to speak of it." Drew replied.

"Don't forget to say 'I love you' to her." May said, smirking.

They all went out to the ferry with their vehcials, and that's where Drew saw his mother. "Hey, mom. I missed you!" Drew said running out to his mom, giving her a hug.

"Awe, I did too. So is your father." His mom said.

Drew frowned, "My dad, remind me not to agree to his plans ever again." Drew said.

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"It's because it didn't work, I almost lost someone important to me."

"What plans?"

"The plans to make someone to like me, those plans you even agreed to it, mom. I trusted you too, but infortanly, they didn't work out. I followed my own plan to get her, but it didn't work out, until I kind of kissed her to stay." Drew said, smirking at the last sentence.

"Oh, that. I'm sorry, I was not myself that day. But, the next time your dad says one of his 'brilliant plans' hah, I'm not going to 's the girl you speak of?" His mom asked.

Drew smiled at his mom and looked up to find May looking over the boat, watching the water splash againts the side of the boat. "That's her." He said, pointing at her. His mother looked over and smiled at the view.

"She's very pretty. Gosh, you can pick." She said, teasingly.

Drew blushed, "Mom. Don't."

May looked over the water, she took out her phone and texted Brendan.

"Hey, Brendan. We're coming home, we should be there quarter to four."

A few minutes past, "Alright, I'll meet you at the dock!"

May smiled, "It's been awhile, Brendan." She sighed, remembering memories of the past.

"Hey, May." She heard.

May turned around to find, Drew and his mom. "Oh, hey Drew."

"May, this is my mom, mom this is May." Drew introduced.

"Hey, Mrs. Hayden. It's nice to meet you." May said, smilling cheerfully, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, May. Drew was talking about you for five minutes, your way prettier than I though. So, are you two dating?" She asked.

May blushed, "Dating? Well, we never had our first date yet. But, I guess we're going out." May said, looking at Drew.

"I see." She said.

Drew and May both blushed.

Parents these days... :)

Angel: I am so sorry, terribly sorry, for not updating like right away! But, at least I updated two for you, today. And I'm excited to write a story with someone, if they respond back... Haha.

Benz: I'm sorry also for not updating fast, I'm more busier than her.

Angel: We both work at the same time so were equal! :D Bye!


	18. Welcome Home!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 18

Angel: Oh my gosh! Chapter 18! So, close to the final! You know I'm kind of excited to end this chapter, why? WELL, I can't wait to upload my other stories, I made two! One is like a never ending chapter and one is I don't know. Never really figured it out but, yeah.

Benz: :)

Angel: I know how you feel: :)

**Chapter 18: Welcome home! **

The boat stopped at the dock, Gary ran to his car and so did the rest of the guys. Dawn jumped in her car and so did the girls, they all drove off the dock, letting the wheels of the car crash back on their home town ground.

"Hey, let me know if you see our old friend Brendan, he said he was going to meet us here." May said.

"Oh, you mean that Brendan the one you had your little crush on back in fourth grade, before Drew came along?" Dawn asked, teasingly, nudging her arm.

May slapped her elbow away, "Shut up, Dawn. Yes him."

"I heard he also had a crush on you too." Misty said, thinking.

May turned around to face Misty, "Like I said, shut up. That was long time ago, I don't think he still likes me, besides he probably has a girlfriend." May said.

"And as for you, you have a boyfriend." Leaf winked.

May glared at all the girls, "Do I have to repeat myself again?!"

"Hey, look. I think I see Brendan." Dawn said, pointing while still driving.

"Where?!" May turned to look where Dawn was pointing, and she was right, it was Brendan. "That is him."

Misty smirked, "Woah. He has grown. It's been at least four years since we last saw him, wasn't he shorter than us?" Misty asked.

"No, Misty. You were just tall." Leaf said. Misty glared at her, "No joke, Misty."

Misty huffed at her friend and turned back at the window.

Dawn parked the car and all the girls ran out, running towards their male friend. "Hey, Brendan!" They all shouted.

Brendan turned around to see four girls running towards him. "Hey!" Then he was pushed over. It was a huge but messed up group hug.

"It's been a long time, Brendan!" Dawn said.

"No kidding, you've grown alot!" Misty also said.

"You sure changed!" Leaf said.

"We're very happy to see you, Brendan!" May said, hugging him tighter. "I bet the boys can't wait to see you as well."

Brendan laughed, "I missed you aswell, and thanks for the compliments."

Then all of a sudden, everyone heard a loud car screech.

They all looked over to see Gary's car, Gary stuck his head out the open window, "Woah, is that you Brendan?!" He asked.

Brendan laughed, "The one and very only friend."

Gary, Drew and Ash jumped out. But, no Barry.

"Hey, guys where's Barry?" Misty asked. "As if I care.." She mumbled to herself.

Drew smirked, "You know how girls fall for his looks? Yeah, we left him by the dock with six girls."

Everyone smirked.

"So, Brendan. How's a going? It's been a while since we last contacted." Gary said, patting his old friends back.

"Hah, you know. Everything's same old, same old. Nothing new." Brendan responded.

"Nothing new? Dude, look at you, you finally grown, you finally changed." Ash said, surprised.

"Yeah, I know that. But I still got your guys nicknames. Densh, for Ash. Greenlo, for Drew. And Cool Ray for Gary."

All the guys laughed, surprised that he still remembered their eleven year old nicknames.

"Please, Brendlee, don't use Greenlo again." Drew said, saying Brendan's nickname.

May was annoyed with the nicknames. "Childish." May mumbled.

Gary heard it, "Come on be honest May, you've used nicknames before."

May smirked, "I have, but stopped when I was ten." May said.

"Spill." Drew said.

"Misty, Missy. Leaf, Lee. Dawn, D. It's just saying half or part of their name. Not like yours." May said.

"Yeah, what was your nickname?" Ash asked, May.

"Sadly they called me Macy. I really didn't like it." May said, looking at the girls.

"Macy, hey, I should start calling you that May." Drew said, smirking.

"Don't even think about. Because I got alot of nicknames for you. And I don't think I should say them in front of everybody." May said.

"Okay, nevermind."

"So, anyways. Enough with nicknames, let's go somewhere to hang." Brendan said.

Everyone agreed.

They all went to the amusement park, since Ash was begging them until their ears couldn't hear.

During most of the time, May was talking to Brendan.

"So, Brendan. Have you ever had a girlfriend?" May asked.

Brendan thought about it. "I had one, but it turned out she was just using me, but I don't call her a girlfriend, she just wasn't right."

"Sorry about that, Brendan." May said.

"It's alright. What about you?" He asked, playing with something in his pocket. The jewlery box.

"Well, that's simple. I never went out with anyone in my life." May said. "Single until now."

Brendan smiled, She's single! Maybe this is my chance to ask her to be mine. He thought.

"I finally-" May couldn't say anything eles, he stopped her.

"May," He said quietly.

May looked at him. "Yeah?"

Brendan took out the jewlery box and handed it to her. "A welcome back gift and also..." He trailed off.

May opened the box to find a aqua ring, it was beautiful. "Awe, Brendan this is really beautiful. Thanks." Before she closed it, he stopped her.

"And also, I want you to be my girlfriend." Brendan said, shyly.

May looked at him shocked, she was speechless, she didn't know what to say. In all of the age of nine until now he asked me out. But, it's to late, I'm with Drew. How can I tell him that without breaking his heart? she thought.

"Brendan. This is very sweet of you but-" Before she could say another word.

He kissed her.

Angel: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Cliffhanger, yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Was Drew there over hearing their conversation?! Will May fall for him again? What will happen next?! Review! PLEASE I beg of you! A few reviews and I'll post the chapter before the final! Who's excited?!

Benz: ME! I can review! BRB! *Runs off*

Angel: Chapter 19 coming soon!


	19. Drama Returns!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - Chapter 19

Angel: Wow! Chapter 19, the chapter before the final! Wahoo. I'm excited to finish it!

Benz: I know right.

Angel: To be honest I shocked myself on the last chapter. :3 I was like, Oh my gosh... What's going to happen. Oh, I'm the writer, I guess I should write it... *Sigh* lol

Benz: :D Don't own pokemon, just this story!

Angel: Got that right! Enjoy!

**Chapter 19: Drama Returns!**

_**(Me: Has a lot of drama, I guess.:) )**_

May was shocked, she quickly pushed him away. Nearly pushing him on the ground. "What do you think your doing?!" She screamed.

Brendan was surprised by her reaction, "Kissing you. May, I always liked you, and I want you." Brendan said.

May shook her head. This isn't happening. Is he crazy?! She thought. "I'm sorry Brendan but-" She was cut off by a different voice, a very familar voice, she wanted to run. But, she turned around to find a hurt Drew.

May gulped, she didn't say anything. The looks that caught May was madness at Brendan, and hurt to her. I'm sorry! She thought, since she couldn't scream it out to him.

"Brendan. You little schem! Why did you kiss her?!" He yelled, stomping pass May and towards the scared but confident Brendan.

"I kissed her because I love her." Brendan responded.

May was about to say something but Drew spoke, "So, your the person that goes around kissing other people's girlfriends, huh?" Drew asked.

"Please, Drew. Don't think about it, he didn't know. I didn't tell him." May said.

"You didn't tell him, it wasn't on your mind before he kiss- before you- MAY!" Drew yelled.

"Drew, you have serious problems between us. It's not like I'm going to cheat on you. Like you nearly did to me." May said. "I'm still hurt that you got Slank pregnant, but I still fall for you." May said, nearly regretting.

Drew turned his body towards her, "I don't have problems, I just care about you. I really love you and I can't let you out of my sight, you know."

May sighed, "Well, it feels like your bossing me around.. I'm sorry Drew, but if this isn't working out for me than, you know.." May said.

Drew felt a rush of anger and hurt again. "Please don't say that, I'm really sorry."

"She doesn't feel pity for you, she doesn't like you. And please, I knew her a year longer than you. So I should take her." Brendan said, stepping ahead of Drew, towards May.

Drew pushed him away from her, "Hell no, she didn't say that! And who cares if you knew her before me, I won't lose her." Drew snarled.

"Drew, don't. Brendan, we're friends alright. But, you should give this ring to someone you truely fall in love with one day." May said throwing the box in front of him.

Brendan shook his head. "No, I didn't win you yet. Besides, your the one I truely love, right now and always." He said, walking towards her giving it back to her.

May shook his head, "But, Brendan-" She said, but was cut off by another kiss by Brendan.

Drew was annoyed, he pushed Brendan to the ground. "Kiss her again, and I'll kill you!" Drew yelled.

"Drew!" May heard behind her. May turned around and so did Drew. It was Slank, Brianna. The girl that Drew got her pregnant. May snarled out a word as she shook her head, "What are you doing here, Slank? Decided to desolve your baby away?" May asked.

Brainna smirked at her, "Not even close, June. I'm keeping it, I'm deciding that me and Drew are going to take care of it."

"Shut up." She whispered. "Oh? Well, that's to bad, because I don't think Drew would want that. Not with me in his life." May said.

"Yeah? Well I heard and saw the whole conversation so I think the guy with black hair want's you, than I can take Drew." Brianna- (Ahem!) Slank said.

May crossed her arms, "That's not going to happen, no one is going to win over me. Even if I do decide to break up with Drew, it doesn't mean I could punch you again, maybe even in the stomach." May said, her hands tensing up.

"Shut up, June." Brianna said.

"Stop calling me that, Slank!" May yelled, running over to Brianna ready to throw a punch to her stomach when Drew held her back.

"Stop it, May." Drew yelled.

"You said that multiple times before when you were with Brianna, but I'm not going to listen, I could do whatever I want. Or eles you want to go back with Brianna and raise a baby with her until it calls you it's dad." May said, snarling at his face.

"Just don't do it. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Please it's Slank, what eles is she going to do but blab." May said. I really got to get rid of this kid.. May thought, looking at Brianna.

"I just don't want you to start something. Let's just go back home." Drew said, pulling May away from Brianna.

"Home? I don't have a home anymore, smart one." May said. "Now, let me go." May said, calmly. May found out that she still had the ring in her hand. Forget that, all you got to do is finish this girl off before I become more intense. She thought.

May ran towards her she picked up a rock along the way, and she pushed her down to the ground. She started hitting her, with the rock.

At the end of the harsh fight between May and Slank, she was sent to the hospital.

_May has won the battle._

May was also hurt around her coller bone and arms, scratches and bruises followed by blood and a scratch on her face. May stood up and walked slowly towards Drew, she put her arms around him and cried. Happy and sad. Happy because Brianna won't return ever again and sad that she has to give Brendan a peice of her mind. But that's the thing, she doesn't know what will come.

"May." Brendan said, quietly. Blood at the corner of his lip by a punch that he kind of deserved from Drew by kissing May, twice.

May looked towards him, giving him a glare. "What?"

"I'm sorry that I kissed you. Twice. I just really like you, and if you become mine, it would be the best relationship you ever had."

Drew rolled his eyes, "Sorry pal." He mumbled.

"Sorry, Brendan. But, it seems like Drew's the best thing. I want us to be friends, but I think it's going to be hard to see you again." May said, throwing the box at him. "You had a chance when we were nine, but after ten I relized your not the one, I guess. Goodbye, Brendan." May said, pushing Drew off and walking away.

When she was out of the scene she ran crying. On the bright side, Brianna's gone, and so is... Brendan... Okay, there is no bright side.. May thought. "I just want a happy ending, not a sad one." May sighed.

No matter what you do Drew, I will still love you. Just give me a happy ending...

Angel: Weeeelll, I'm not sure how this one was, probably have to read it over later. Hehe.

Benz: The ending... :')

Angel: Review for the final! It's going to be LONG and total Contestshipping. Upload in a couple days! Bye!


	20. The Final Of Drew and May!

That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May -

Angel: ... Hey! duh duh dah! Chapter 20! The final! I took a day off of school today just to write this for all you guys! :D Contestshipping!

Response for the Reviews:

Angel: Before we start, I just got to answer _pikachushinystar's _question. So, your curious that I took your idea of Brendan? Yes, yes I did. I thought it would be a great idea, since I didn't have an idea back then. :P I hope you enjoy this final! :D

And Ayumi Suzuki, I know what you mean about falling for the couple May and Brendan, I was also when you mentioned it, but I kept my mind on Drew and May, so I kicked Brendan out of the story. I'm so nice am I? :P

Enjoy THE FINAL!

**Chapter 20: The Final Of Drew and May!**

Days past and May was staying with her aunt, she felt ill and upset. She hasn't seen or heard Drew for a week, and she knew it was the last time she would ever speak with Brendan. She regretted everything she said and did, she knew it was her fault that her parents died, she wished she didn't go to the stupid island in the first place, she wanted time to go back.

"May, hunny. We're having the funeral. Are you coming?" Her aunt asked. Grabbing her car keys, she wore a black dress.

May didn't say anything, she also wore a short black dress four inches above her knee, and a black headband and black boots. May sat in front of the window, her arms hugging her knee's. "I guess.." She said, standing up.

Before they walked out the door, she saw the rose sitting on the coffee table, the one that Drew gave her. She hesitated to get it. "Where are you, Drew?" She whispered.

It was true, Drew suddenly disappeared ever since she ran away from him and Brendan. She tried to call and text, no response, it got her worrying.

She walked over to the table and grabbed the rose, "I must not give up on him. I prayed for him to return, I pray that he will give me a happy ending." May whispered to the rose.

May walked outside and towards the car, "Ooh, that's a pretty rose you got there. Who gave it to you?" Her aunt asked.

May took awhile to respond, "Drew, he gave it to me." May said slowly, looking at the rose.

"He still never contacted you?"

"No."

They made it to the church, they were three coffins, one her dad other for her mom and the last for her brother. May couldn't help but stare at them like she was dead herself.

"I'm sorry, mom and dad and Max. I wish I didn't give you that phone call in the first place.. Scratch that, I wish I never went on the island." May whispered.

After the church they went to the grave sight to burry her family. May still never cried, she just looked at everybody with a frown while everyone ran to her and cried, saying 'I'm sorry.' May never had the urge to cry. She knew she was holding one of the most hardest cries, one from her parents and two, from Drew.

When the funeral was over she walked away from the crowd towards the beach, the beach always calms her down, maybe even the chance for her to urge a rough cry.

"Where are you, Drew. I need you." She whispred, sitting on the sand. Still no urge.

May sighed. I bet I'm never going to cry.. She thought.

"May..." She heard a whisper from a distance. She thought it was the wind so she ignored it. A few minutes later she heard the voice again, "May..."

May sighed, "Just the wind, May." She told herself.

"... Turn around, May..." She heard the soft whispers to a loud voice.

May turned around to find Drew standing ten feet away from her. She gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw him standing there, beaten up. "What happened to you, Drew?!" She asked, she didn't know if it was a 'who did this to you' or a 'where have you been' question. It could be both.

"It's nothing, May. I'm just glad your okay." Drew said.

May gulped down the lump and blinked the tears away. "Me? I was more worried about you, and now you come back looking like someone beaten you!" May said, getting up running towards Drew. "Tell me what happened." May said, touching his cheek.

"Just a hard fight with Brendan." Drew said, smriking.

She gasped, "Why are you smirking? Your hurt! Why did you plan a fight with him?" She asked.

Drew's smirk went to a frown, "A fight to win your heart." Drew said, "I won. He's in the hospital while I'm still on my own two feet."

May shook her head, "What did you do to him? Shot him?" May asked, another urge to cry.

"More like stab him."

"What? Drew!" She yelled, taking a step back from him. "Why would you do that?" She said, the urge coming out.

"Don't tell me you like him?" Drew said. His voice raising.

May shook her head, "Of course not. I love you, but stabbing him. No!"

Drew frowned, "I'm sorry, May. But all I know that he is never going to see you again as long as your with me."

May frowned, but smiled a bit, Drew is May's protector. She liked that but hated it at the same time.

"I heard about the funeral of your parents, are you okay?" He asked.

"I never cried yet. So, I think that's a bad thing." May said.

"You got to let it all out, May. Come here." Drew said, his arms spread out wide for a hug.

May walked towards him and hugged him. "Your parents were very good to you, May. So was your brother, you loved him more than anything. Deep down he did too. He wanted to see you again, maybe that was why he went with your parents, he missed you. He wanted to hug you again. He wanted to see your beautiful face. Also your mom must of missed you, helping out around the house and your dad, he loved you as much as anything, he loved seeing you shine..." Drew kept on going, trying to make May cry, and it worked.

May shuddered out a cry, she burried her face into his shoulder and cried.

"And it must of been hard for me not to be by you while you needed me, to comfort you like I'm doing now. I'm sorry that I haven't contact you or told you where I was going. But, I love you May. I would always come back for you not matter what happens." Drew said.

May squeezed Drew tighter, it felt like she was going to lose him again.

Her crying was the sweetest thing that Drew heard it was cute to him but sad. He sighed, and kissed her forehead, "Just to brighten things up, I heard you punched Slank so hard in the stomach she lost her pragnancy."

May smiled and giggled through her sobbing. "I was going for that." May said, whipping her tears but they still poured out.

May looked back at Drew, his face had stains of blood and scratches. May took a hankercheif (Something like that, did I spell it right?. :P) she walked away from him, she dipped the towel into the water and went back to Drew, whipping his face. He looked better but the scratches made it looked like a cat scratched him.

Drew smiled, he leaned in and kissed her, she returned it.

Minutes past he broke it, "Been awhile since I last kissed you."

May nodded. Is this my happy ending? It feels like it since I'm happy that Drew returned to me. May thought.

Drew saw the rose in May's back pocket of her dress. "I see you kept the rose, instead of throwing it out." Drew said with a smirk.

"Why would I throw it out when someone important to me gave it to me?" She asked.

Drew shrugged, "Have you been saying secrets to it?"

"As a matter of fact, yes." May said.

Drew smirked, "As in?"

May smiled, "When do I get to see your scratched up face again?" May said, smirking.

"Don't judge my looks!" Drew said.

"Yeah, well I missed you greasy locks." May said, smirking evily

Drew gave her a playful glare, "Oh, so you want to take it that way, do ya?" He asked, smirking. "And it's not grease it's my natural silkiness." Drew said, flicking his hair to the side.

May raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, well those eyes don't explain it that way. You have the eyes of a cat." May said.

Another playful glare came, "One more word about my good looks and I'll tickle you until you can't handle it."

"Let's see. You know, your laugh makes everyone laugh at your laugh and not your jokes. That's how bad it is." May said, then took off running.

"That's it! I'll get you!" Drew yelled, running after May.

May who was running as fast as she can looked behind her, she saw Drew running right behind her, reaching out for her. "How in the world are you so fast?!" She asked, and took a sharp turn, making Drew trip.

"It's just part of me, May." Drew said getting up, running after her again.

May wasn't watching where she was going and tripped. Drew laughed and got her, he started to tickle her.

She laughed so hard she couldn't breath. "S-s-top! D-D-rew!" She laughed. "PLEASE! I-I Can't B-Breath!"

Drew stopped and laughed.

May was catching her breath, she lied there looking up at the sky, when it was blocked by Drew's face. "Excuse me, but I was looking at the blueness of the sky." May said.

Drew didn't listen and went in to kiss her. A full minute past and she ran out of breath. She pushed him away, "Still out of breath from the tickle attack." She said.

Drew chuckled and helped her up. "By the way, just yesterday I finished our song for the next talent show at school." Drew said.

"Really let's hear it." May said.

**First Day Of School Talent Show!**

The crowd cheered when May and Drew sang, They Don't Know About Us. (It's a song by Victoria Duffield and Cody Simpson! Listen to it! :D)

_May: __Headline  
Rumors and lights  
Something's always going round  
Cold eyes judging our lives  
Like they know what's going down_

They want to read us like a FRONTPAGE story  
Up in their business like they're paparazzi  
They think we're just another tabloid crush  
In the end they don't know about us

_If they wanna talk, let them talk  
(hey)  
If they wanna whisper, then so what ?  
(hey)  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about u-u-u-u-us_

If they wanna hate, let them hate  
(hey)  
Cause I don't matter what they say,  
(hey)  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about us  
They don't know about u-u-u-u-us

_Drew: __No sound,  
Truth cutting out,  
Like a game of telephone  
New found talk of the town,  
They don't wanna leave us alone_

_May: __They draw attention to he said, she say  
Yeah you're the only one I hear in my head_

_Drew: __So let them dig they're just a tabloid pressure_

_May and Drew: __In the end they don't know about us..._

_Drew: ...I like this right here. _

When they were finished everyone cheered. Well most of them since most of the girls that Drew dated were glaring at him, they even warned May not to fall for him, she ignored them.

May found the perfect boyfriend, even though he was still his rude arrogant self, she still loved him and that's what matters, she knew that if they keep it up with their new carrer of being singers and being truthful to eachother they would never seperate, no matter what people said. Just like the song, rumors or hatred they would always be together.

:)

Angel: Some what ending, huh? The song was longer but it wouldn't let me update it was TO long.. Well that's it for: That Smirk Of Yours - Drew and May - I really hoped you liked it and have a happy holidays! Read my new Christamas Story if your in the Christmas joy! _May's Surprise Christmas - Drew and May - _:D Thank you for the reveiws, I was hoping to go to 100 but that's alright, there are still people out there that are going to read this and review.

New story in 2013, The Princess and The Knight - Drew and May -

I'm going to now continue Fifteen - Drew and May -

:) BYE!


End file.
